


Little Louis

by thelarrieswriting



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Age Play, Baby Louis, Daddy Harry, Infantilism, that's all i can think of right now?
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-08-24
Updated: 2017-07-03
Packaged: 2018-04-16 23:10:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 33
Words: 44,352
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4643502
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thelarrieswriting/pseuds/thelarrieswriting
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Harry Styles has always been that odd ball out when it came to taking care of people. While all of his friends were out getting drunk and fucking people just for the fun of it, he was out working at the bakery with the old ladies who, he thought, were just as funny as can be. He was a natural born caregiver. </p>
<p>Louis Tomlinson has always been that one person who just couldn't take care of someone if his life depended on it. He would rather people be taking care of him than him taking care of people. He would rather stay in his flat watching Disney movies than go out with his friends and get drunk. Lucky for him, though, he's got two friends - Eleanor and Liam - to take care of him.</p>
<p>(I am shit at writing descriptions, but I hope this tells you a bit about the story without giving the whole story away.)</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

"Li!" Louis yelled through their shared flat.

"He's taking a shower. What do you need sweetie?" Eleanor asked walking into his room.

"My teddy bear fell on the ground and my dummy is too far away. I can't reach it," Louis whispered, bottom lip trembling at the sight of his bear on the floor and his dummy on the table across the room.

"Oh, poor baby. Do you want the panda or the pink dummy?" Eleanor asked already knowing that those were his two favourite dummies.

Louis shook his head though, "I want the new one. I want the new blue dummy that we got yesterday at the store."

"Baby, that hasn't been cleaned yet," Eleanor softly said as she walked towards Louis' pink bed. He was sick today and very whiny, but that's okay.

"But... But, I want it," Louis whispered, already beginning to cry.

"Lou, have you se- Why are you crying bub?" Liam asked walking into Louis' pastel pink and white room. It would blind you with cuteness if you didn't see it every single day and you didn't live with Louis.

"My tummy doesn't feel good and my new blue dummy isn't cleaned and Mr. Cuddles fell on the ground and it's hot," Louis cried throwing all of his blankets off of himself.

Liam rushed over to Louis and picked him up, "Bub, you've got to stay in bed today. You don't want to get even more sick, now would you?" Louis immediately shook his head. His bottom lip was still trembling which made this all worse. Nobody liked when Louis cried or when Louis was upset. It was an overall saddening thing. Louis had an odd way of affecting people. When he was happy, people around him were happy, but when Louis was sad, other people were upset. That's why people at the small coffee shop he worked at loved him so much.

"Li, I'm going to go wash Louis' dummy. You continue cuddling him," Eleanor said as she walked out.

"Li, I gotta get up. I've got to go to work in 30 minutes," Louis said already trying to get up to get ready for work.

"You really think that I'm going to let you leave and go to work while you're sick?" Liam asked looking like Louis just told a really bad joke... Not one of the bad jokes that aren't funny, but one of the bad jokes where you laugh because it's so terrible and everything is awkward after the joke has been told.

"Li, please... I didn't even pay my share of the rent last month. I had to have you and Louise pay my share. I have to work extra to make sure that I pay you guys back and pay my share of rent," Louis said pulling his white shirt over his head.

"Fine. You can go to work. But then you're coming home and going straight to sleep," Eleanor said from the doorway. Liam looked over at her and if looks could kill, Eleanor would be so dead.

"Thank you Eleanor. Liam, close your mouth. You'll catch flies in it," Louis giggled. The giggle was enough to make Liam and Eleanor smile.

Louis pulled a light pink sweater over his shirt and smiled at the warmth that was now all over his top half.

"El, you've got good fashion sense... What should I wear on my bottom half?" Louis asked looking at Louise from the corner of his eye.

"Hmm... I don't know how to answer this question. It depends on how you're feeling today. You feeling more pink or blue today?" Eleanor asked.

"Um, can I borrow your pink skinny jeans that come down to my ankles?" Louis asked her, hoping that she'd say yes and that they were clean.

She shook her head, "No can do love. I need to wash those. What about the black jeans? You can never go wrong with black skinny jeans and a baggy pastel pink sweater with some light pink shoes. It's two pastel pinks separated by a dark colour. That way, there's not too much dark, but there's not too much light either."

"Alright... Can I borrow your black skinny jeans that come to my ankles? That don't have that itchy glitter on them," Louis said emphasizing the don't. He absolutely despised the way that the glitter was not only itchy but also got everywhere.

"Of course you can. I don't know why you still ask me if I will get you things from my closet rather than just going to my closet and getting something from it," Eleanor said skipping out of Louis' room for the second time that morning.

"She spoils you way too much. She should've said you can't go to work today. You're sick. You should be staying home so one of us can take care of you," Liam grumbled.

"Liam, it's not like you can't take care of me while we're at work. We both just take orders, call people's orders out, and make people happy. We are right by each other literally all day," Louis said laughing a small laugh.

"She still should've said no," Liam said, watching Louis shake his head before putting mascara on. Louis had just finished putting on his eyeliner and dabbed on pink lipstick as Louise walked in holding the black jeans tightly.

"Careful now, I don't want the jeans to have wrinkles in them when I put them on. My bum needs to look good," Louis said making everyone laugh. Louis loved his bum as though it was a real person that had been taking care of him since he was a wee little child, but who could blame him? His bum was amazing.

"I just got a last minute client for the fashion show. I've got to go now before I'm late," Eleanor rushed. She kissed Louis and Liam on the cheek before rushing out of the door.

"Are you close to being done, Louis?" Liam called through the flat. Louis rushed out with a smile on his face and one of his shoes untied.

"Louis, do not run. You know better than to run down stairs, let alone with your shoes untied," Liam scolded in a strict tone.

"Yes sir Li," Louis joked.

"Do you need me to tie your shoes Lou?" Liam asked looking back down at Louis' untied shoe and getting increasingly concerned. Thankfully Louis nodded and sat down on the couch so Liam could tied his shoe without having to force him to sit down.

"Alright, we're good now. Time to go to work?" Louis asked.

Liam shook his head, "Have you eaten breakfast yet?"

"Yes. I had toast with peanut butter and chocolate sprinkles and banana," Louis lied. Louis actually didn't eat breakfast, but that's okay.

"Then, yes, time for us to go to work and be productive people," Liam said grabbing Louis' hand and walking them out of their flat and to his car.


	2. Chapter 2

"Good morning mum!" Harry shouted happily as he ran down the stairs.

"Hello Harry, what would you like for breakfast today?" Anne asked him and he shrugged.

"I don't really know. I was thinking I would make some cinnamon rolls and then go to work after eating a few. That okay with you?" Harry asked, already getting stuff out of the refrigerator.

Anne nodded and sighed in relief, "As long as I don't have to cook. I'm feeling tired and lazy today. The rain isn't helping much so I'm just going to have a lazy day. I already had the day from work anyway."

Harry nodded and happily began cooking breakfast for his mum and himself. He didn't really understand why he enjoyed baking and cooking, but he did and why question something if it makes you feel happy? That's what he thought about his sexuality too... If he was happy with girls, guys, and everything in between - save for animals - then why question it? His mum accepted him happily but his dad left and was never seen by the family again. They were okay with it.

"Are you coming home or going back to yours when you're done with work today?" Anne asked Harry. 

"I can do either. Do you want me to make you dinner or did you just want to know if I was coming back or going?" Harry asked, smiling a knowing smile.

"H, you know that any chance I get, I'll get you to cook for me. I mean, I was just asking if you were coming back or going when you were done with work, but getting a dinner out of this question is okay with me too," Anne smiled at her ever growing son.

"It's nice to know you love me, mum, "Harry said sarcastically, stuffing his last bite of cinnamon roll into his mouth.

"Hey, are you going to continue working at the bakery or are you going to quit so you can focus on just school?" Anne asked.

"I think that I'll work at the bakery until I feel it's too much to work at the bakery and go to uni," Harry said after thinking about it for a minute.

"I will never understand why you would want to be a lawyer of all things... You could get by with just working at the bakery but instead you choose to go to school for a long time and be a lawyer," Anne whined. She had a little bit of empty nesters' syndrome, Harry thought.

"You should just get a monkey, mum," Harry laughed.

"A monkey? Well, I've already got a monkey. He's got curly hair, green eyes, and eats bananas almost constantly. His name is Harry," Anne played along, not quite knowing where her beloved son was going with this.

"No... I'm not joking, mum. I was watching an old episode of Keeping Up With The Kardashians that you left on the telly and Kim, Khloe, and Kourtney got a pet monkey for Kris since she wanted a baby really bad. Therefore, I got the idea of you getting a monkey," Harry continued as he rushed about the kitchen cleaning up his mess from the cinnamon rolls.

"Harry, I'm not getting a monkey. There's no point in a monkey if I've got you," Anne joked, handing Harry his shoes to put on in the car.

"Goodbye mum!" Harry shouted as he walked out of the car.

Even though it was only a short 15 minute car drive, Harry could get in some good Bring Me The Horizon, Sleeping With Sirens, and Falling In Reverse. He turned the volume up as loud as it would go without shattering his eardrums.

He frowned when he finally got to work. It wasn't that he didn't want to work, no, he loved his job... He just wanted to listen to his music for as long as his phone would stay charged. He was definitely one of those "weird" people who would prefer music than friends. He chose work and school over hooking up with random people and getting drunk. He was the total opposite of the typical 21 year old...

"Hello Harry! Mind working the cash register today?" Barbara called from the back where she was making some bread.

"Of course, you know it's my favourite job other than the actual baking," Harry smiled at the elderly woman who was kneading dough and checking on the bread that was in the oven already.

"Two Yorkshire teas, one with 2 milks and no sugar and the other with 3 sugars and no milk. Oh! And, can I also have a blueberry muffin?" The brunette who had just walked up to the counter asked. Harry politely nodded and set to work with making the teas, handing the puppy-dog eyed male his blueberry muffins.

"Lou, do you want anything other than this?" the guy asked quietly. At first, Harry thought that he was crazy but then a short boy popped out from behind the guy in front of him and shook his head quietly.

"Can I have my blueberry muffin now, Li?" the apparent 'Lou' asked 'Li'.

"Here is the tea with sugar and no milk. By the way, I like your shirt," Harry said to Lou.

"Thank you..." the short lad trailed off.

"My name is Harry. I have no idea where my name tag went, but my name is Harry. I should write my name on my shirt or something so that people know who I am," Harry said the last part mostly to himself but Louis and Liam both heard.

"That'd ruin the shirt. Just get a sticker and write your name or maybe just another plastic tag?" Louis said, obviously concerned for the sake of the shirt.

Harry nodded, "Will do... Thanks for the suggestion, and here is your tea, Lou."

"How do you know my name?" Lou squeaked, ready to hide behind Liam if he needed to.

"Erm, you do know that when 'Li' asked if you wanted anything other than that, he said 'Lou', right?" Harry asked, frightened that the small boy would be scared away or call the cops.

"Oh! I forgot about that. I tend to forget about a lot of things, I guess," Lou whispered looking down at his pink clad feet, "My name is Louis, not Lou, by the way. This is Liam. Nice to meet you Harry, but we've got to go to work now."

Harry nodded in understanding and turned to make more tea for himself. By the time he turned back around to face the door, Louis and Liam were both gone and there was a whole new line of people waiting for their morning tea and breakfast. Harry sighed as he took orders from people and hurried around to hand out muffins, toast, oatmeal to go, teas, and coffees for the weirdos that drank coffee.


	3. Chapter 3

"Hello, how can I help you?" Harry asks turning around and asking without looking up.

"Hello Harry," a soft voice giggles. It takes Harry a moment to look up but when he does he smiles a wide smile at the small boy in front of him.

"Hello Louis, how can I help you today?" Harry asks.

"I would like the same thing Liam and I got this morning... Except this time, instead of a muffin, I would like, hmm... What do you suggest I get Harry?"

"Well, personally, I think that the donuts are absolutely wonderful... Or the ham and cheese Panini made with fresh bread," Harry suggests after taking a minute to think.

"Alright, then I'll take two donuts and a ham and cheese Panini," Louis says with a smile.

"Do you think that Liam would like anything other than a tea?" Harry asks turning around to make Louis' tea first.

"I was going to give him half of the sandwich and one of the donuts... You thought I could eat all that and still keep this small waist?" Louis laughs which makes Harry turn.

"What do you mean?" Harry whispers silently hoping that Louis heard him.

"Well, I can't eat a whole sandwich and two donuts and still have a small waist and no tummy, Harry," Louis says, his smile slowly fading into a frown.

"You don't need to be skinny to be pretty Louis. Don't you realize that you are already the prettiest one in this entire shop?" Harry says looking around at everyone in the small bakery.

"Umm... No. I'm not the prettiest and I do need to be skinny to be even remotely fuckable to anyone who isn't either drunk or high," Louis whispers softly hoping Harry didn't hear everything.

"Alright... It's settled. I am going to make sure that you eat a whole donut and the sandwich," Harry says determined to make Louis eat.

"Then what will Liam eat?" Louis asked trying to find a way out of this whole thing.

"I'll give you a free sandwich and a free donut to give to Liam. That way you can either give Liam the other donut or keep it for yourself," Harry says happily.

Louis groans but then remembers that there's another way to keep a lot of food out of his system... Harry said nothing about making him stay afterwards so he can always just go back to work and make himself throw up in one of the bathrooms. That's what he shall do.

"Don't think that you're going to go anywhere after you finish either. You and I are going to stay here for 45 minutes after you finish eating and wait for your food to digest fully and properly before I drive you back to work to drop off your sandwich to Liam. Then we are going to spend the whole day together," Harry said smirking as Louis' face turned into one of shock.

"I don't even know you!" Louis shrieked.

"Fair point... We can get to know each other during lunch and your waiting period. Then we can go to the park for a walk or something. There are healthy ways to stay fit. You don't have to not eat."

"You anger me," Louis grumbled.

"That's alright. I am just looking out for you. You shouldn't not eat. You're supposed to eat. If you have a little bit of chub, it's okay," Harry turns to make Louis' sandwich slyly adding in extra ham and cheese. He needs all the protein he can get, Harry thinks to himself.

"Here's your sandwich. Go sit at the table right by the window," Harry says taking two donuts out of the display case and a bag of crisps for himself and Louis to share.

"Now.... It's time I get to know you better," Louis says cutting his sandwich into halves.

"My name is Harry Edward Styles, I've got a sister named Gemma, my mum's name is Anne, my dad left when I was little and she's not yet found anyone who she truly likes. I'm in school to be a lawyer. I work here, at the bakery. Your turn!" Harry says gleefully.

"My name is Louis William Tomlinson, though I was born Louis Troy Austin, I've got 5 sisters, 1 half sister and 1 brother, my mum's name is Jay, my dad left too since him and my mum were only teenagers and he wanted to 'live his life', she's also dating nobody and she's recently divorced. I got out of school a year ago. I work at the café down the street... But I really want to work at the book store that's right next door. That's actually why I stopped here for lunch. I need to go next door and see if they are hiring," Louis rambles sort of happily.

"That's a lot of siblings... Your house must get very crowded," Harry laughed.

"I guess it's good that I was kicked out when I was 16," Louis frowned.

"Oh... May I ask why?" Harry asked, his nosy side showing through.

"It's complicated," Louis shrugged finishing his sandwich.

"Alright. I'm going to figure out why even if it kills me," Harry frowned.

"Well, since it might actually kill you, I'd rather you not find out..."

"I'm strong and tall... Plus I'm very charming. Nobody can kill me and nothing can kill me. I'm way to beautiful. I'd burn their eyes out with my stunning beauty," Harry grinned with confidence.

Louis scoffed, "I dunno how you're so confident with yourself but I would love to be you."

"I guess we think alike then... I'd love to be you and have the amount of beauty inside and outside."

"Mr. Styles, are you flirting with me?" Louis asked bashfully.

"Maybe," Harry grinned cheekily.

"You're way too happy to be real," Louis groaned.

Once Louis was finished with his sandwich and two donuts, Harry made sure that the small boy sat still while he made the sandwich for Liam.

"Time to go drop this off to Liam and get you out of work!"


	4. Chapter 4

When they pulled up to the diner that Louis worked at, Harry began laughing as though he had taken some laughing drugs...

"Umm, why are you laughing?" Louis asked shyly, and a little bit embarrassed. He couldn't quite tell if Harry was laughing at the place that he worked or something else was running through his head. Somehow, everything that Louis thought about came back to something negative about himself that Harry could be laughing at.

"Oh... Your boss is my best friend. He's an asshole but it's hard not to love someone who looks exactly like a blonde model. I can get you out of work in less than 5 minutes, but do not think that I am letting you out of my sight. I am going to make sure that you don't throw up the food that you just ate and I am going to make sure that you don't take laxatives to help move all of that food out. If you want, I can take you to the gym or park but we will only stay there for a hour and a half so that we don't exhaust ourselves," Harry rambled. Louis could tell that Harry was genuinely concerned about Louis and his eating habits.

"You don't even know me, Harry, so why are you so nice to me?" Louis asked cautiously. He still didn't really know Harry or anything but he figured that if he cared so much about Louis and his eating so much then he must not be a serial killer or anything.

"I may not know you but I have a soft spot for people who are in need... Whether they need to be taken care of, whether they need someone to just give them attention, whether they have issues with their eating... I want to help them and make them feel a little bit better," Harry said happily. Without even thinking about it, Harry walked over to the passenger side of the car. He opened Louis' door and helped him unbuckle his seat belt. Once he helped a blushing Louis out of the car and placed Liam's food delicately into Louis' arms, he realized what he had just done.

"I'm sorry Louis... I wasn't really thinking about what I was doing before I did it," Harry said while blushing and looking down at his feet. Louis giggled, nodded, and linked his fingers with Harry's fingers.

"Well, look at you Mr. Tomlinson! If I'm not mistaken, it was you who thought that I was a murderer and wanted to know why I cared so much about you, and now you are holding my hand and linking our fingers together... Oh, how the tables turn," Harry grinned over at, the now blushing, Louis.

"I don't like walking across the street or in the parking lot without someone to hold my hand and make sure that I'm not going to suddenly be run over by some crazed maniac driver," Louis giggled.

"That's okay, I'm very touchy feely when it comes to holding hands and hugging," Harry said. He let go of Louis' hand when they got up to the door. He held the door open for Louis to go through but Louis didn't want to go in alone. He grabbed the hand that wasn't holding the door open and literally pulled Harry into the diner after him.

Walking to the back of the small diner, Louis gave Liam his food. "Alright, now we can go talk to your boss. Do you live with Liam?" Louis nodded, confused why Harry wanted to know why he lived with Liam. "Liam, Louis will not be coming home tonight if that's alright with you," Harry said to Liam.

Liam looked to Louis to see if he was okay with this idea. Louis nodded a small, unnoticeable nod. Liam looked a bit concerned but nodded, "Alright, you can keep him tonight. He doesn't have work tomorrow but I would appreciate it if I at least saw him tomorrow. Just tell me if you're coming home tomorrow or not, okay Louis?" Louis nodded and smiled at Liam.

"Ready to get out of work, Lou?" Harry asked to which he received a small nod from Louis.

"Hello Niall!" Harry said as he walked with Louis to the back of the small café.

"Styles! What can I do for ya today?!" Niall asked while hugging Harry.

"What can you do for me today? Well, you could let me take Louis home early, for starters," Harry grinned, showing his irresistible dimples off to Niall, knowing that this would probably be the only way that Niall would say yes.

Niall nodded, "I guess. Louis, remember, you don't have work tomorrow morning."

Louis nodded at Niall and looked down at the ground with a small frown. Harry noticed but decided to just say goodbye to Niall and pull Louis gently out of the building.

"What's up Lou? You're too pretty to be frowning," Harry whispered to Louis as he opened the car door for him. Louis shrugged and wiped a tear from his face quickly, hoping Harry didn't notice. Luck definitely wasn't on his side today. Harry bent down to his level and turned his face gently, forcing Louis to look into the green eyes of Harry Styles.

"Nothing is wrong. I don't know why I am crying. Just... Let's go to the park, please," Louis whispered turning away from Harry's eyes. Harry could only nod and buckle Louis in. He walked to the driver side of the car and got in, not saying anything.

By the time they got to the park, Louis was no longer crying. He wasn't smiling, but he wasn't crying, and he wasn't angry. He wasn't saying anything. He looked like a little kid who had been told that their favourite pet hamster had died. He felt the same way he assumed he looked. He wanted to be happy for the sake of Harry's emotions, though, so he just smiled a small smile when Harry looked over to him. Louis took his seat belt off and opened his door. Harry grabbed his hand and Louis smiled just a tiny bit bigger.

Louis let go of Harry's hand, "Catch me if you can!"

Harry, being taller than Louis, could run much quicker than Louis could but he would let Louis have his moment and just beat Harry in this one sided race. He watched as Louis ran, quickly for his small size, straight to the swings.

"Can you push me Harry?!" Louis squealed. He always has loved swings.

"I can.... But you didn't ask me properly. Try asking properly and I'll think about it," Harry teased.

Louis huffed, "Fine. Harry, may you please push me?"

Harry grinned and nodded walking closer to the petite boy on the swings. He felt as though he was in a dream. He felt like he was just going to float away and it terrified him to no end. Harry shook away that thought and wiped his eyes, looking down at his hands. As he saw his hands, he calmed down a little bit, not much but enough to focus on what Louis wanted instead of thinking about himself disappearing. Louis smiled as Harry started pushing him higher and higher. Louis started getting scared when he was going higher than Harry's head reached. He began squirming around and Harry, being the concerned human being he is, thought Louis was either scared or he needed to pee.

Harry stopped the swing and squatted down to look at Louis' face, "Lou, do you need to go to the loo or were you just scared?"

Louis shrugged, "I dunno Hazzy."

Harry ignored the new nickname, reminding himself to tease Louis about it later, and picked Louis up. "Would you like to try to go to the loo, Louis?"

Louis shook his head as he wrapped his legs around Harry's waist and his arms around Harry's neck. He felt the tears starting to form in his eyes. He realized just a few seconds before Harry picked him up that he had accidentally went pee in his pants. He had asked Liam to not put him in his nappy this morning before work because he wanted to try to make it through the day without any accidents like a big boy.

Harry felt a little wet spot on his stomach where Louis' crotch was and looked down, "Aww Lou, you had a small accident."

"Please don't be mad at me. I didn't mean to. It was an accident!" Louis sobbed into Harry's neck.

"Lou, it was just a small accident. It could've happened to anyone. Don't worry, I'm not mad at you. It was just an accident. You didn't do anything wrong, love," Harry shushed Louis.

Louis nodded whilst trying to stop his tears from coming out and stopping the sobs from tumbling out of his mouth. "Louis, I'm going to take you to your place and get you changed and help you pack a bag for tonight. Where do you live? Can you help me get to your place?" Louis nodded again and Harry placed a small friendly kiss to his forehead, placing him into the passenger seat and fastening the seat belt around him. Louis continued shifting uncomfortably throughout the entire car ride, groaning out instructions. Harry knew that Louis was uncomfortable but he was driving as fast as he could legally go.

"Louis, we are here. You want me to carry you so nobody can see where you peed or are you alright with walking?" Harry asked softly, trying to keep Louis from crying and being embarrassed. Harry wasn't too keen on embarrassing people.

Louis nodded, "Please carry me. I promise not to embarrass you by making you walk with me with a big pee spot on my pants where everyone can see it."

"It wouldn't embarrass me. I'm way more concerned about how you feel right now than me. If you wanted to show off your pee spot by walking up the stairs without me carrying you, I would be fine with it. But you seemed pretty embarrassed by it, so I just thought that you might want me to carry you so you wouldn't have to worry about anyone seeing it," Harry said, making sure Louis looked at his eyes.

"Can you still carry me? And when we get to the top of the stairs, can you please ring the doorbell?" Louis asked quietly, blushing a soft pink.

Harry nodded and walked over to unbuckle Louis from his confinements of the seat belt. He picked Louis up as quickly as he could and wrapped his jacket around Louis' bum so nobody could even see the wet spot from a window from one of the surrounding houses. He smiled to himself as he managed to get Louis up the stairs without anyone noticing Louis' wet jeans. He rang the doorbell, like Louis told him to do, and listened as footsteps grew closer and closer to the door before it swung open.

"Hello, my name is Harry. I am Louis' friend!" Harry said to the random girl that opened the door. She had light blonde hair that had pink hair dye setting on at the ends.

"Hello, why are you ringing the doorbell when you have Louis in your arms?" She questioned, painting on a little bit more hair dye.

"I tol' 'im to," Louis muffled into Harry's neck.

"Okay! My name is Eleanor! Are you going to come in or stand outside and hold Louis?"

"I guess I'll just come in. I didn't want to be rude though," Harry said, lifting Louis higher up his torso.

Eleanor laughed and nodded, "Don't worry about being rude. You got an upset Louis in your arms so you can just come inside. He doesn't invite just anyone over to our home so that's enough of an invitation in as any, if I do say so myself."

Harry nodded and smiled, happy that he was one of the people that Louis let go to his home. He wanted to be the only one who Louis invited to his home, but he could settle with just being one of the people in the "not just anyone" category.

"Lou, where's your room?" Harry asked.

"Up the stairs. It's the room closest to the window at the end of the hallway," Louis whispered before laying his head back on Harry's shoulder. Harry nodded and looked up the very many stairs. He counted as he went up them - 32 in total (Pointless Author's Note: This is how many stairs I have to take to get to my room. Haha. At least I'm the only one up the stairs.). Harry thought that, that was way too many stairs to climb but he could tell that nobody in the house minded.

He passed one room that had "CAUTION" tape going around the door frame. He passed another room that smelled like too strong perfume and hairspray. Finally, after passing what seemed like either a bathroom or closet, he reached Louis' room. The first thing he noticed was a kind sized bed. He didn't know why such a small boy would need such a big bed, but he didn't really want to question it. The second thing he noticed was how the room smelled what Harry thought happiness would smell like. The third thing he noticed was the bathroom, which reminded him of why he was even at Louis' house.

"Lou," Harry said pulling Louis away from his neck, making the small lad whine in protest. "Lou, do you want me to change you or do you want to change yourself? And, do you want me to give you a shower to rinse off the pee smell or do you want to do that yourself?"

Harry didn't know why he was asking such questions, but he figured that he would do anything to keep Louis from being embarrassed and keep him happy.

"I don't care. If you don't wanna wash me or change me, don't feel pressured to, but if you do wanna wash me or change me, who am I to say no?" Louis shrugged.

"Alright, what would you like to be changed into?"

Louis shrugged as he started pulling off his shirt, "You know that room we passed that has the plain door?" Harry nodded. "Okay, go in there. Look next to the bed and get anything from there." Louis wasn't thinking as he said any of the things that he said. Once Harry left, though, he remembered that Harry didn't know about his secret. He bit his nail as he waited for Harry to come back and possibly make fun of him or tell him how disgusting he is or tell him that what he likes is wrong for him to like and want... Just like his mother did before she kicked him out.

"Pink or blue?" Harry asked, walking back into Louis' room. He looked up, genuinely surprised, and chose the pink nappy that would match his pink shorts that Harry chose for him to wear.

"You're not disgusted or mad?" Louis asked timidly.

Harry shook his head, "There's no reason for me to be mad or disgusted. I, personally, don't want to wear a nappy, but that doesn't mean I should judge you just because you like to wear them. And I'm not going to judge you on your liking for the crib or the toys or the bottles or the dummies or anything."

Louis nodded, "Can you please help me take my pants off?"

He was embarrassed as Harry commented on the state of his panties, "Aww, Lou... You're soaked. And you made a tiny poopy. Why didn't you tell me, love?"

Louis shrugged, "I thought that you would think I am disgusting."

Harry nodded and helped him take his panties and pants off, "I'll wash these while I'm giving you your shower."

Louis nodded as Harry walked out, holding the panties, pants, shirt, and socks that Louis was previously wearing.

"I'm back, did you miss me?" Harry sang as he walked into Louis' room. Louis giggled and nodded.

Harry wanted to faint at how cute he really was.

The shower was over before Louis or Harry even knew it. Harry picked Louis up and chuckled as Louis giggled. He dropped Louis onto his bed carefully and blew raspberries on Louis' tummy. Louis giggled so much that his tummy began to hurt. Harry put the nappy on Louis and helped him into his pink shorts and black shirt. Louis would not have picked it out for himself, but he had to admit that it didn't look too bad. And Harry was quite proud of picking out something that matched and, especially, looked so pretty on Louis. His short shorts and his black shirt that made it almost past his shorts but stopped right above the bottom of the bright neon pink shorts.

"Where did you get this shirt from?" Louis asked Harry.

"Hmm... I think I got it at Top Shop, actually. It's from the girls' section of the store, I believe," Harry said laughing.

"This is your shirt?" Louis asked.

"Yeah, you have, like, zero dark colours and you need to step out of your comfort zone sometimes, so I decided to let you play around with dark coloured clothes with my shirt," Harry grinned. Louis just nodded and turned to get his phone from his table. He frowned down at his wet pink Vans.

"They've got pee pee on them, Harry," Louis said, tears coming to his eyes. He hated being so emotional, but these are his favourite Vans and now they've been ruined just because he wanted to a big boy and couldn't hold in his pee long enough to get to a bathroom.

"That's alright baby. I can wash them for you when we get to my house, but they won't be dried for a few days. For now, you can wear black Vans or even white Vans..." Harry said.

"You called me baby," Louis blushed and giggled. Harry just nodded and smiled. He picked up the peed on Vans and put them in a plastic bag. By the time he made it back to Louis' room, Louis already had a bag packed and he had shoes on his feet.

"You've got everything you need?" Harry asked.

Louis shook his head and walked out of his room and into the room that has proven to be Louis' nursery. When he came back, he had his light blue teddy bear and two dummies.

Harry smiled at him, "Got everything you need now?"

Louis nodded and picked up one of the two bags on his bed, asking Harry, politely, to grab the other one for him.

Harry definitely didn't look in the bag and he definitely didn't smirk when he saw the nappies, bottles, toys, and colouring books... Okay, so he might have... But nobody except Harry had to know that.


	5. Chapter 5

"Harry, you promise that you're not grossed out by my... likings?" Louis asked once they started on their way to Harry's home. 

"I promise... I even pinky promise. You can't break those, can you?" Harry said, holding his pinky out for Louis to wrap his around. 

"HARRY! Hold onto the steering wheel with both hands! You're going to get me killed! I can't die a virgin!" Louis screeched, which made Harry burst out laughing, but he put both hands on the steering wheel. 

He looked over as though asking Louis if it were better now that he had two hands on the steering wheel, which made Louis yell at him about him not keeping his eyes on the road. 

"Where do you live? I've gots to go pee pee," Louis whined. 

"You just went to the potty, Lou," Harry said, though it sounded a little bit more like a question. 

"Yeah, but I gots to go again... How far are we from where you live?" Louis continued whining. 

Harry then took a sharp right turn, "Alright love, we're going to go to my mum's house. I spend more time here than I do at my flat anyways. You don't mind meeting my mum now, do you?" 

Louis shook his head, not really caring where they were going as long as he didn't have to go potty in his nappy. He wanted to be a big boy today. He still felt ill from earlier. He wouldn't tell Liam that he felt ill at work and he wouldn't tell Harry that he felt ill because Harry would probably think that Louis was lying and made himself throw up. 

Louis was surprised at how quickly they got to Harry's mum's house, but he didn't say anything other than asking Harry to show him to the toilet. Harry had just walked down the stairs when he heard Louis crying. He didn't want to intrude but he couldn't stand hearing Louis cry. So he turned around knocked on the door. 

"Lou, what's wrong bud?" Harry asked softly. 

He heard Louis breathing really heavily and asked him to open the door, which Louis said no to. 

"C'mon Lou, can you open the door for me? I promise not to look at you if you don't want me to. I just want to make sure that you're alright, love," Harry tried for the second time. Louis opened the door this time, with a frown on his face and tears coming from his eyes. 

"Can you tell me what's wrong, baby?" Harry asked, hoping that Louis wouldn't mind the nickname. 

"I didn't make it to the potty," Louis sobbed to Harry. 

"That's alright, love. You're alright. Would you like me to change your nappy for you?" Harry asked, cuddling Louis to his side from where they were sitting in the medium sized loo. Louis nodded and so Harry walked out to his car and grabbed Louis' bag from the backseat. Walking back to the house, Harry ran into his mum.

"Why is there a crying boy in my loo Harry? What did you do to him?" Anne asked, her tone laced with disappointment and anger. 

Harry stood there quietly, "All you need to know is that I didn't hurt him. If he wants, I'll let him explain what happened. Is he still in there or did he move?"

"He's still in the loo, I think. You better explain something to me when you're done with whatever it is you're doing, young man," Anne sternly said, to which Harry nodded and speed walked to the bathroom where he left Louis. 

"Lou, can you open the door for me, love?" Harry asked as though he were speaking to an infant, which, in a way, he was. Louis opened the door a crack and then allowed Harry to open it the rest of the way. 

Harry pulled out a nappy and some wipes, just in case it was more than just a little tinkle, along with the baby powder and a toy for Louis to play with while he was getting changed. 

"You ready, lovely?" Harry asked. Louis nodded and pouted. "Don't pout, Lou. You'll be out of your old nappy in a minute." Louis whined and shook his head, squirming around on the floor. Harry put one of his hands on Louis' stomach to keep him still and looked at him sternly. Louis stopped moving almost instantly and started cuddling with the toy Harry gave him, Mr. Cuddles. 

"Lou, you feeling okay, bub?" Harry asked, looking at Louis. Louis shook his head, whining more. 

Harry nodded and wiped the poo from Louis' bum. When he was all done changing Louis, he grabbed Pepto Bismol from the cabinet and gave some to Louis. Louis smiled at the taste yet frowned when Harry wouldn't give him more. Harry made a mental note to keep Louis away from pills that looked or tasted like candy so the small boy wouldn't accidentally take medicine thinking that it was candy. 

"You ready to go out and meet my mum and maybe have a snack or something?" Harry asked, helping Louis up and washing both of their hands with the, very manly, orange scented soap they had in the guest bathroom. 

Louis nodded, even though he was nervous, "Is your mummy nice?" 

Harry looked at Louis and nodded, "She's very nice. She asks lots of questions though. If you don't feel comfortable answering any of the questions she asks, just tell her or me so we know not to ask them." Louis nodded and they walked out, Harry carrying Louis' bag to take back to the car. 

"Harry, will she mind if I am holding Mr. Cuddles?" Louis whispered to Harry from his hiding spot behind the giant. Harry chuckled a little bit and shook his head.

"Mum! Where are you?" Harry called through the home from his spot in the kitchen. 

Anne came into the kitchen from out of nowhere and scared Louis. He was nervous about meeting Harry's mum and then she came out of nowhere, which spooked Louis so much he almost peed his pants. Harry surely wouldn't appreciate having to change Louis again even though he changed him literally 2 minutes ago. 

"Well, hello there my dear, Harry! Where is the boy that was crying in the loo?" Anne asked.

"Oh, he's a bit shy. He's hiding," Harry said, stretching his arm back to pat Louis' back. 

"I promise I don't bit, love. Please don't hide from me," Anne said in a teasing voice. 

Louis forced himself to step out from behind Harry's back. Louis was immediately cooed at. His face could've rivaled a tomato with how red it got. 

"Well, don't be rude, Harry. Introduce us," Anne lightly scolded Harry. 

Louis giggled and Harry started to introduce them. "This is my mum, Anne, Louis. Mum, this is Louis, the boy who was crying in the loo."

Anne nodded and started a conversation with Louis. It was easy for the two to connect since they liked a lot of the same things. Anne complimented Louis on his outfit and Louis told Anne that Harry chose it, which made Anne laugh. She thought that Louis was joking until Louis gave her a funny look. 

"Harry chose that outfit? Like, seriously, you're not joking about that?" Anne asked, very surprised. 

Louis nodded, confused as to why Anne would ask such a silly question. "Harry has never had a bone in his body that could choose a matching outfit... That's really surprising. Would you like tea or something, love?" Anne asked. Louis nodded and Harry could tell two things. One, that Louis and his mum would soon become good friends. And two, that Louis was going to have a brain full of embarrassing stories of Harry from his childhood by the time they left.


	6. Chapter 6

"I can't believe that you did that, Harry!" Louis laughed loudly as Harry was buckling Louis into the car. 

"Trust me, Gemma was more embarrassed than I was about it," Harry said. He liked that Louis had enjoyed the stories that Anne had told, but sometimes he hated his mother telling stories. Thankfully, she told the less embarrassing stories today. 

"Yeah, but, I can't imagine how embarrassed you must've felt," Louis sighed, calming down from his laughing fit. 

"It's more embarrassing to just hear the story again... I didn't know that my mum even remembered me asking Gemma's boyfriend why his willy was in Gemma's 'special parts' and why they were making noises," Harry said, chuckling a little bit. 

"Weren't you old enough to know what that was, though?" 

"Well... Kind of... She was 14 which puts me around 12 ish, give or take an age. I was somewhat familiar with what sex was but at the same time, I didn't know what it looked like," Harry said, looking to his left to look at Louis. 

"Harry, how long do we have until we get to yours?" Louis squirmed in his seat. 

"Not very much longer, why do you ask baby?" Harry asked softly, hoping Louis didn't need to be rushed to the nearest loo. 

"I sleepy and can't sleep in cars," Louis rubbed his eyes. 

Harry nodded, "Just 10 more minutes, then we can get you cuddled into bed. Do you want to sleep in Harry's bed or in your own Louis bed?" Harry didn't normally talk in third person, obviously, but since Louis seemed to be going into little space, it seemed better to just talk in third person. 

"I sleep in Hawwy bed... Wiff Hawwy, pwease?" Louis asked quietly around his thumb. Harry nodded but reached over and took Louis' thumb from his mouth. 

"Lou, don't suck your thumb. It's bad for your teeth, alright baby?" Harry asked as he pushed Louis' hand softly back to his lap. 

"Why do you hate me, Hawwy?!" Louis cried. 

"Oh, baby, I don't hate you. You want pretty teeth, don't you baby?" 

Louis sniffled and nodded, "Pwetty teef like baba's teef."

Harry decided to focus on the small boy keeping his thumb from his mouth than the nickname at the moment and nodded, "Good boy, can you stay like this until we get to mine?" 

With a nod from Louis, Harry continued driving. He was mildly surprised that Louis only put his thumb to his mouth once after Harry told him not to. He smiled as he unbuckled the sleeping boy from the seat and lifted him up, grabbing his bags from the floor. As he walked to unlock his door, he waved to the neighbours that happened to be outside at the time. 

"Lou, do you want a nappy change before nap time?" Harry asked. 

"No thank you baba." 

Harry nodded and lugged Louis up the stairs. Harry hated how Louis' ribs were poking at his stomach, but he wasn't going to say that to Louis. He'd gratefully take any bony hug from Louis he was given, though he'd be so much happier if he baby, that wasn't actually his, was healthier. He laid Louis down in his bed and started tucking Louis in when Louis started whining about wanting his stuffie and his dummy. 

"Alright, so I brought two dummies. This is the one that Eleanor said was your favourite so I'll just give you this one. Can you open up, baby?" Harry asked, nudging the blue dummy against Louis' shut tight lips. 

Louis didn't even have to think before he opened his mouth to allow Harry to place the dummy into his mouth. "Cuddle me?" Louis asked sleepily, not even comprehending what he was saying. Harry nodded and slid behind Louis, wrapping the small boy in the blanket and his arms.

|-/

Harry was expecting to get at least halfway through the night tonight with the small boy. Instead, he was woken up no more than 3 hours by crying and whining. 

"Lou, what's wrong, bub?" Harry asked Louis as he sat up.

"Where dummy?" Louis asked, tears freely falling down his cheeks. 

"I don't know where it is. It must've gotten tangled in the sheets. Don't worry, I'll find it for you."

"There!" Louis screeched when Harry lifted up the red sheets. Harry grabbed for the small blue dummy but Louis beat him to grabbing it. Harry smiled at Louis as he greedily shoved the dummy into his mouth. 

"Ready to get back to bed, love?" Harry asked, tickling Louis' tummy softly. 

Louis shook his head, "No! I wake now!" 

"Lou, it's time for bed," Harry groggily said trying to keep his eyes open to make sure Louis went to sleep before him. 

"Not tired, dada," Louis said, even though he balled his hand into a fist and rubbed his eyes, trying to make himself not tired anymore. 

"Alright my silly little monkey," Harry mumbled to Louis as he lifted him up and out of the bed. 

"Where we go? Play?" Louis questions, genuinely curious as to where his dada was taking him. 

"Nope, no playing right now, Lou. It's night night time. It's time to rest your pretty little eyes so that they wake up happy," Harry said going to the kitchen. He mentally debated whether he should give Louis cold or warm milk, if he should add vanilla or not, if he should maybe add lavender or peppermint, maybe, if he should microwave the milk or not... He finally decided on putting the medium sized glass bottle into a pot with water and heating it up like that. He added vanilla halfway through the warming process to make it taste better than plain old milk. 

He started pacing back and forth in the kitchen while looking down at Louis' sleeping eyes. The cradled boy was still wrapped in one of the sheets from Harry's bed and he looked quite adorable like this with only his small baby-like face looking up at him. Louis' tired eyes could barely holding themselves open once Harry put the bottle to Louis' mouth. 

"Sleep well, baby. I promise I'll be right here when you wake up, love," Harry whispered as he laid the sleeping Louis in his bed. He laid down next to Louis on the outside of the bed, making sure that Louis wouldn't be able to roll off the bed. He also moved the pillow that was leaning against the wall away from the wall, just in case Louis accidentally pressed his face into the pillow while he was asleep.


	7. Chapter 7

"Baba... Baba wake up... Wake up... GET UP BABA!" Louis screamed the last bit into Harry's ear. 

Sitting up with a ringing ear and an angry yet disappointed face, Harry looked over at Louis, "Mr. Tomlinson, why did you shout in baba's ear? Do you really think that, that was nice?"

Louis shook his head and pulled the blankets higher up his chest, "No baba. You wouldn't move and when I was saying your name, you didn't wake up. I didn't know if you had died or not." 

Harry tried to not yell. He did. He tried very hard. However, Harry had never been one to be able to completely keep things in. So he did what he didn't want to do and shouted at Louis, "Louis, you fucking idiot! I wasn't dead! I was still breathing! Do you think that dead people still breathed?!" 

Louis shook his head and his eyes welled up with tears, "No baba... Louis sorry. Louis did not mean to make you angry at Louis. Please do not yell at Louis anymore."

Harry nodded, "Whatever Louis. Can you just go to time out for 5 minutes? You can get out in 5 minutes."

"But -"

"No buts, you get 5 minutes of time out and I'll be back in 5 minutes. If it gets to be too much for you to be able to handle this, then you can say red. Do you understand me, Louis?" Harry asked walking towards the door. 

"Yes baba," Louis nodded and turned to the face the wall, sad that baba left him alone... In. The. Dark. 

The first thing that he did was cry harder and bang his head on the wall. He didn't want to be naughty and he didn't want to be an idiot. He was naughty and he was an idiot and he was a bad boy and he was a bad Louis. "Bad Louis. You're a naughty idiot. You're a bad, bad boy. Harry's never going to love you. You're a bad boy," Louis repeated that as though his life depended on it. He continued on with that and crying and screeching out Harry's name until he had fallen asleep. 

|-/

"Hey, when's Lou coming home today?" Liam asked when he called Harry's phone. He had gotten the curly haired boy's number when they met briefly. 

"Umm... I'll ask him when he gets out of time out," Harry says.

"You put him in time out? Why?" Liam asked. 

"He yelled in my ear," Harry said as though he had said it a million times before. 

"Oh... I've had that happen a few times," Liam said into the phone, "I've got two questions though."

"Okay?"

"What did he say after he screamed in your ear? And two, how long has he been in time out?" Liam asked. 

"He said he thought that I was dead because I wouldn't wake up when he was shaking me and saying my name. He's been in time out for... Holy shit! He's been in time out for 30 minutes. Oh my god! He's going to hate me," Harry said, realizing that he had forgotten that Louis was still in time out. 

"He'll be very mad, for sure, but he won't hate you. He's one of those people who just can't hate other people. I'll leave it up to him to tell you why he yelled in your ear and thought you were dead. It's not something for me to tell," Liam said and hung up, allowing Harry to go tend to Louis. 

"Lou? Are you ready to come out of time out now, baby?" Harry asked softly as he walked into the room. 

He got no answer so he warned that he was turning on the lights right before the lights flickered on. He saw Louis curled up into a fetal position, still facing the wall. Walking closer, he realized that Louis was asleep. He had tears and snot on his face and he was breathing through his mouth due to the fact that his nose had so much snot in it, he couldn't breathe. 

"Baby, wake up for me. Can you wake up for baba" Harry asked. 

"I bad boy?" Louis questioned. 

Harry pulled the small, shaking boy into his arms, "I'm so sorry baby. You're not bad. I was being stupid and I was just angry at the time. You're not a bad boy, I promise. You're so good. You're the best little boy anyone could ever ask for." 

"Louis don' wan' be boy righ' now, dada," Louis blurted out. He was sleepy and obviously didn't realize he had even said anything. 

Just in case it wasn't just him saying things, Harry nodded, "Alright, you can be a good little girl. A very, very good little girl. You're not bad. I'm the one who was bad. I left you here all by yourself."

Louis shook his head, "Don' like that. It scawy. Louis was all by self and it was dark and scawy. Don't like it."

"Alright, I won't make you do punishment in the dark anymore, I promise," Harry tried soothing the boy. It worked and Louis calmed down quite a bit. 

"Lunch now?" Louis asked, looking up at Harry with hopeful eyes to which Harry nodded and picked Louis up. Once Louis was securely propped on his left hip, he walked down the stairs and into the kitchen. 

He found frozen dinosaur chicken nuggets in his freezer that hadn't been opened yet, so he opened them. He also happened to have the matching macaroni and cheese box, which was ironic to say the least. 

"Macaroni and Cheese with Chicken Nuggets?" Harry asked, looking over to Louis for confirmation. Louis nodded so Harry started making all of the food.

"No milk in it! Water 'stead pwease baba," Louis shouted as Harry brought out the milk. 

Harry nodded, "Lou, do you not want to talk about the fact that you were left alone in the dark? You don't hate me?" 

Louis shook his head, "Already talk 'bout it. I no hate you." 

"Why do you talk in third person when you get really upset, baby?" 

Louis shrugged, "Dunno... I stop if you no like it. I sorry, dada."

Harry shook his head, "It doesn't matter to me. If you like it, go for it. If it makes you feel better, go for it... It's not my body. I don't get to make decisions about what happens to it or what it does."

"It my body," Louis laughs.

"Teeny, tiny, itty bitty body," Harry teased, making Louis blush profusely. 

"Princess or Superheros?" Harry asked, turning around and holding up the two different plates. He had matching sets of "kiddie" plates and bowls and cups and utensils... Pretty much everything... But who could blame him? He liked that when he finished his food or drink, he got rewarded with one of his favourite characters. The princess sets were from his friend's daughter, Lux. 

"Pwincess. I be a good girl so I get pwincess!" Louis squealed. 

"You're my little princess, that's for sure," Harry mumbled under his breath as he fixed Louis' plate. He turned to hand the plate to Louis but saw that the chicken and macaroni had touched which made him yank the plate back and throw it all away. 

"Hawwy! You made my food go bye bye!" Louis cried, which made Harry cry harder. He didn't like when Louis cried and now he was crying because of something that Harry had done. It was his fault that Louis was crying. He was a monster. He couldn't control it, though. The food touching was just not okay with Harry. He couldn't handle the food touching. He even measured it so that the food wouldn't touch, but it still did and he couldn't handle it. He just had to throw the food away. He started crying and then Louis started crying, which made him cry harder, and now they were both in Harry's clean, lemon and Bleach scented kitchen.


	8. Chapter 8

"Lou, where are you?" Harry asked. He had just woken up to an empty space next to him on the couch. He heard rustling in the toilet and decided to go and make sure that Louis was alright and that he hadn't found himself some trouble to get into. 

 

Harry knocked on the door softly, "Lou, what are you up to in there?" 

He got no answer and decided to wait for a bit before saying, "Can you please open the door for me so that I can come in? I will unlock the door with the key if you don't, so don't do anything stupid please." 

He heard Louis sigh before the lock clicked and the door swung open, "Does it bother you that I wanted to go pee and wash my hands and face without being interrupted?"

"It bothers me that you left me all by myself on the couch with no warning and it bothers me that you locked yourself in my bathroom and wouldn't unlock the door until I threatened to unlock it myself."

"Why? You scared that I'm going to be sick all over your expensive carpets? Or are you 'worried' that I am going to make myself sick because of the fattening food you've made me eat?" 

"I'm not scared of either of those things. Carpets can be replaced, most of them weren't even expensive. My most expensive one was bought by my mum... Anyways, I trust you not to make yourself sick. Plus, the most fattening thing that you've eaten was the bacon... That reminds me! I should probably apologize for my little... Outburst, you could call it, earlier," Harry ribbed the back of his neck and looked down at his feet, embarrassed to no end. 

"It's fine, Harry. It didn't really bother me..." 

"You're a bad liar. It makes it worse that I scared you and made you cry," Harry whispered. 

"What happened anyway?" Louis asked quietly. 

"Well I don't really know how to explain it. If my food, or anyone else's food touches a different food, I kind of freak out. It's the same way when something doesn't end on a left or a 4 or an even number or when the pillows on the bed aren't how they're supposed to be, or when my meals don't coincide with the meals that I plan at the beginning of the weeks," Harry rambled. 

"Oh... What do you mean if something doesn't end on the left?" Louis asked him. 

"Let's say I am eating something and I'm chewing. I usually start something on the right side of my mouth and chew on just the right side of my mouth, unless I know that I've got an odd number of bites. Then I start with the left side. Then as I take bites, I make sure that they stay on their proper sides. When I finish my food, the last bite has to be chewed on the left side of my mouth. Does that make sense?" Harry asked. He didn't receive a verbal reply, but he did receive a nod of Louis' head and took that as a good sign and changed the subject. "Okay, well since you're clearly not in little space now, you and I need to have a chat." 

"Why? Do ya think I am an absolute nutcase?" Louis asked with a small smirk, though he was being completely serious.

"Actually, no, I don't think that you're an 'absolute nutcase.' We all have the certain things in life that we like. I like to take care of people and you, obviously, like to be taken care of. We kinda fit, in a way. But we need to talk about punishments. I want to know how far to go with you punishment wise and what you do and don't want to do during punishments."

Louis nodded, "Well, sex is definitely a big no no for a punishment... I'm alright with everything else but flogging and I'd rather you didn't do anything that involves public humiliation or anything like that, though it's better than a flogger or sex as a punishment." 

Harry nodded and made a mental list to write that down later on a chart for Louis. He decided right then and there that Louis should have rules and punishments that went with the rules. But he also decided that Louis should earn stickers throughout the week for the good things that he did and if he had enough stickers by the end of the week, then he could have a reward of his choice.


	9. Chapter 9

"Lou, wake up," Harry whispered as he softly shook Louis awake. 

"No wanna wake up!" Louis groaned into the pillow beneath his face.

"Nope! You've got to have a nappy check and then we have to have a yummy breakfast because we simply cannot have a hungry Louis tummy and then we have to go to my work so I can work a little bit." 

"I no go to work with you," Louis' muffled voice said.

"That's fine, love, you can go back to your flat if you would like," Harry offered. 

"No! Stay here wiff baba," Louis whined.

"Loubaby, we have to get up. I can't be late... I'll make your pancakes with chocolate chips," Harry tried bribing the boy. He really needed to get up so Harry could make sure his nappy was dry. Harry also needed to bathe him and give him a nice breakfast and then drop him off at his flat if he wanted to go there.

"Fine.... UP!" Louis made grabby hands at Harry.

"Lou, you know my rules about shouting. Please do not do it. I do not want to start this day off by punishing you for being a naughty little baby," Harry calmly said to Louis as he lifted the dainty boy up and out of the bed. 

Louis nodded, "Sorry baba, I won' do again." 

"Thank you... Would you like to sit in the big boy chair or play with some blocks on the floor while I make you some yummy breakfast for your tummy?" 

"Floor!" Louis cheered. 

"Alright, are you going to make me a pretty castle, babes?" Harry asked, ignoring Louis' small shout that most people would call a cheer. 

"I not a babes. I a Louis... L-O-U-I-S." Louis spelled out his name for Harry. 

"That's a good job of spelling your name, Louis. You're so smart," Harry complimented. Louis blushed and turned to the blocks to start building. 

"Baba?" Harry heard a soft voice say from around the corner. He turned to look at the doorway to see where Louis was and saw his cute little face poking into the kitchen. 

"Hello, my little one, what have we gotten ourselves into?" Harry asked while squatting to brush the sprinkles off of Louis' face. 

"Dunno... Pretty colors that 'parkle," Louis whispered while poking his tongue out to catch the sugary bits as Harry brushed them from his nose and cheeks. 

"You've found the sprinkles. What did you need, munchkin?" 

"I need crayons. I wan' make pwetty picture." 

Harry nodded and walked to one of his spare rooms, Louis on his hip, where he usually let Gemma stay and he kept random boxes of crayons and coloring books and random papers to color on for anyone who wanted to have a nice color to relax. 

"Do not put the crayons on the walls or the table or the floor. Understand me, young man?" Harry asked sternly as he placed Louis back on the dining room floor. Louis nodded his head so Harry smiled at him and walked out of the room to finish breakfast for the two of them. 

~

Once breakfast was done, Harry walked into the dining room expecting to see a pretty little Louis in one of Harry's shirts and the pink nappy that he went to sleep in coloring nicely on the paper. Instead, he found a Louis in a long Harry shirt and Louis scribbling all over the place. 

"Louis, what are you doing?"

"I is colorin' with the pwetty colors," Louis said with a big grin. 

"Do you remember where the colors are supposed to stay and where the pretty colors are not supposed to be?" 

"Uh-oh... Louis in twouble? Louis didn't mean to be naughty. It was accident. Pwomise," Louis said with a wobbly bottom lip and a pinky in the air. 

"Lou, I know it was an accident, but I still have to punish you," Harry said softly to the upset boy. 

"Louis bad boy?" 

"No, Louis, you're a good little boy. You made a little itty bitty mistake. I promise it's alright. Can you please come here? It'll be 8 quick spanks, promise," Harry said as he walked over to one of the chairs to sit in. 

Louis crawled over to Harry with a very upset look on his face and reached up for Harry to help him onto his lap. 

"Thank you, Lou. Will you please count as I spank so that we don't do too little or too many?" Harry asked he started rubbing Louis' bum, trying to calm the small boy. Louis nodded and so Harry begun. He lifted his hand up and brought it down, making the small boy jump and whisper out a soft number. Louis never did mess up in his counting and he remembered to count the whole way through so they didn't have to start all over again. 

"You were such a good boy, baby. Are you ready for breakfast?" 

Louis nodded so Harry picked him up and placed him in the seat right next to him so that he could keep an eye on Louis and also keep him from toppling out of his seat if he decided that he couldn't keep still. Louis watched happily as Harry cut up his bear shaped chocolate chip pancakes and made sure that the bananas were small enough to where Louis could easily grab them and put them in his mouth. 

"Thank you baba," Louis said before he started eating. And Harry had never been so proud right then and there than he had ever been in his life. His little boy was using his manners and was eating properly and not starving himself because he's 'too fat' or 'needs to be skinny.' Harry was so proud that Louis was finally eating properly and that he wasn't even thinking about how much he was eating or how many calories he was consuming. He was just eating his food and happily rambling about what all was going on in his drawing and why Harry should put his drawing up on the fridge rather than keep all that 'boring stuff' on the fridge. Harry only nodded along as Louis spoke and watched as Louis' eyes got wider as he was talking about the exciting parts of his picture and what everyone was doing in the picture.


	10. Chapter 10

"UP!" Louis shouted as he held his arms up patiently. 

"Not right now, baby," Harry said as he walked away from the boy in the chair. 

"Whyyy?!" 

"Because you need to finish your yummy bananas," Harry said as he brushed Louis' hair back with his hands to keep it from getting in his face. 

"Then we get to cuddle and watch movies?" 

"Then we can cuddle and watch movies and be lazy bums until I have to go to work," Harry said hoping Louis would kind of get the message to hurry up and eat so Harry could bathe him and still be able to cuddle. 

"I all done!" Louis said and started squirming around in the seat. 

"Louis, sit still in the seat. You don't want to fall out and split your head, do you?" 

Louis shook his head and stopped squirming, "I sorry. Baff time now?" 

"Bath time now, baby," Harry nodded as he started walking over to Louis's seat to pick him up. When he got to his room, he grabbed Louis' last clean outfit and a pink nappy that had a little flower on the side that would disappear once the nappy got wet. Harry started Louis' bath water and put Louis' watermelon scented soap into it as it was filling to make sure the water became bubbly. 

"Watamelon?" Louis asked as he watched Harry pour it into the tub. 

Harry nodded, "Yes baby, watermelon soap. You don't mind, do you?" 

Louis shook his head and waited for the bath to fill. "Come here, Loulou. Are you alright with me taking your clothes off of you and bathing you or would you rather do it yourself baby?" 

"I dunno... You no wanna baff me?" Louis asked quietly, looking up at Harry through his eyelashes. 

"I do, love, but you have to give me permission to do that. Some people don't like having other people touch them in certain places, baby," Harry explained hoping to keep from hurting Louis' feelings. Louis nodded and raised his arms up asking Harry to help him take off his shirt. He took off his nappy earlier, without permission, so Harry didn't have to worry about taking off a soaked nappy and having a sad Louis. 

Harry carefully put Louis in the tub and turned off the water. He kneeled next to the tub and picked up one of the cups on the sides. He filled the cup almost to the top with the bath water and told Louis to close his eyes as he got Louis' hair wet. When the smaller boy in the tub opened his eyes, they were bright and shining and he had a big smile on his face and giggles were coming from his mouth. Harry couldn't contain the smiles that came to his face at the sight of the small, giggling, happy Louis. 

Louis splashed Harry with water, which Harry didn't appreciate but he wasn't angry at the boy for doing, and giggled at how Harry's hair hung all over the place. "Tarzan!" Louis screeched as he pointed at Harry and tugged softly at his hair. 

"That's right, I am the Tarzan that swings through the vines and is friends with gorillas. But you're Jane." Harry said as he lifted Louis from the soapy water. There was a mixture of shampoo, conditioner, and body soap bubbles in the bath and the water was getting chilly. Harry drained the tub and carried Louis to the bed, plopping him down. 

|-/

"Would you like me to take you to yours or would you like to go to work with me and we can stop off at yours on the way back to mine to get your clothes or I can drop you off if you would like?" Harry asked as he buckled Louis up, tugging the seat belt a little to make sure that it was secure around the boy. Harry hated to be the one to, most likely, ruin Louis' day of being in little space, but he had to make sure that everything he was doing was alright with Louis and wasn't going to trigger anything or make him upset and hate Harry. Harry didn't want Louis to hate him. 

"Ummm.... Call Lima and ask when I has to be home?" Louis asked Harry, who nodded and held his hand out for Louis to give him his phone. 

"No! I am not letting you drive while you're on your phone. You know how many people die each year because of the stupidness that you just tried to do?!" 

"Uh, no. Do you?"

"Like... 1 in 4 car accidents are caused by distracted driving.... I don't know exactly how many people die each year or how many accidents there are... But I'd prefer if you were not the reason that I became one of those statistics, please," Louis said as he typed the password to his phone and looked for Lima's contact name. He sent a text asking if he could spend another night at Harry's and if he could go to work with Harry today since he had no work. 

"Lou, baby bear, I'm not going to get you hurt. I am very good at multitasking. Plus, I can use Siri to send my messages."

Louis shook his head, "You were focused more on your phone than you were on the road. Just... Please, don't do it." 

"Alright, have we gotten a response yet?" Harry asked as he flicked the turn signal on. Louis loved the little ticking noises that the signal that Louis thought he was the only one with the magical powers to hear... He believed that up until Niall told him that he wasn't the only one who heard it and that everyone could hear it, it didn't involve any special powers. He didn't talk to Niall for three days after that and when he finally did talk to Niall it was because Niall was holding a meeting with the staff and Louis had to answer a few questions. He wouldn't have do it if he weren't worried about not keeping his job. He needed his job to buy himself pretty things that Liam and Louise wouldn't buy him like pretty pink panties and bright green laces panties. They claim that they just didn't want him to have an accident and get upset, but he didn't believe that. He just figured that they were jealous that he looked better in the panties than they did and they wanted to have a bum like his. 

"Umm... Just now," Louis said as he reached down to the dinging phone, "He says that I can come home whenever we get tired of each other or when I need something. He also said that since I have no work today that I can go with you to work today. Tomorrow I don't have work either. I only have work on Mondays, Wednesdays, and Fridays for normal hours. And for a half day on Tuesdays and Thursdays. If it's especially busy then I go in on whatever days that it's super busy." 

"Louis, how do you manage all of these adult things and still have time to be little and cute?" Harry asked looking to his left as he parked the car. 

"I dunno... I not cute when I a big boy?" Louis furrowed his eyebrows. 

"Oh no, that's not what I meant, baby," Harry soothed and pressed his fingers to where Louis' forehead was creased. He got out of the car and walked to Louis' side to unbuckle him and help him out of the car. 

"Tanks you!" Louis cheered. Wow, this boy has some interesting mood swings...

"You need to stay at this section of the building. I need to be able to see you at all times during my shift. If you need to go potty, I'll help you. If you need a change, since sometimes that will happen, you need to tell me. I brought some coloring books for you. If you need a snack, then I can give you one. We will be eating lunch here as well, unless you would like something else for lunch. You have your stuffies, you've got a blankie, you've got coloring books, a nappy on, snacks... Okay... I think you're ready," Harry went through a mental checklist. He needed to make sure that Louis knew all of this and he needed to know that he had this all under control. 

Louis nodded as he sat down at the little kid table, "Tanks you. Bot bot?" 

"Umm... I think I have one for you in the car. You need it now?" Harry asked.

"No. Teef wing?" 

"Right here," Harry said as he handed Louis one of the teething rings that has a small square blanket on it to keep from it getting lost or mixed up with someone else's. 

Louis nodded and looked at his coloring books and chose to start in the Minnie Mouse one, "Crayon?" 

"Here, baby," Harry said as he held out a 64 box of crayons. Louis smiled and waved bye to Harry so Harry walked behind the counter and waited for a customer to walk in and order something. While waiting, though, he entertained himself by talking with Louis and watching over him to make sure that he was doing alright and that he was following the rules and not getting himself into any trouble. 

He did fine until around noon. That's when it started getting crowded. Louis didn't like that even though he was in his section of the small building, people were in his personal space. Somewhere in his mind, it made sense to hiss, so he did. He hissed at all of the people that came near him or the table he was at. Someone sat in the seat at the table diagonal to Louis and Louis broke down into tears, which caused Harry to look up and immediately run to the boy's side. After explaining that people were bound to sit in that part, Harry walked back to take orders and get them ready. 

"I think it's someone's nap time, what about you, baby?" Harry asked teasingly as he poked Louis' tummy 4 times. 

Louis giggled and shook his head, "Silly Hawwy! I not tiwed." 

Harry shook his head, "You just yawned and I can see it in your eyes that you're sleepy. I'll make you a nice, warm bottle and as soon as my shift ends, we can go home and cuddle and take a nap. Do we have a deal?" 

"How long 'til sift over?" 

"My shift gets done in 24 minutes. You can wait that long, right?" 

Louis nodded, "It'll take me longer to get finished with bot bot."


	11. Chapter 11

"Louis, did you hiss at someone today while I was working?" Harry asked as he helped Louis buckle the seat belt. 

"They in Lou 'pace!" Louis said dramatically and on the verge of yelling. 

"Lou, you have to share with other people sometimes."

"No I does not!" Louis yelled. 

"Yes, you do. You can have 10 minutes in time out after your nap. I won't keep you from getting your nap, but when you wake up, you get 10 minutes." 

"That no fair! If Lou has stay in one pwace, dey stay out of pwace!" 

"Lou, that's not how this works. Are you ready to go back to mine or would you like to stop at yours and get more clothes and nappies?" 

"Nap." 

"Alright, nap time it is. Try to stay awake for the whole ride home, please," Harry said and he looked at the tired boy who nodded back at him. 

"Baba, why time out?" 

"Well, you hissed at someone. That's what naughty little kittens do, not good little boys who do as they're told to do. And then you yelled at me. You get five minutes for each thing."

"I a kitten? Hawwy wants me be kitten?" Louis asked excitedly.

"Loulou, we'll talk about this when you're out of little space, alright?" 

Louis nodded and looked at the road that they were driving on. Harry's car smelled like new car smell unlike how Harry looked. Harry looked like he would smell like the ocean and pretty rainbows. Louis somehow managed to stay awake for the entire car ride but once the tall giant picked him up out of his seat, he passed right out on Harry's shoulder. 

When he woke up, he was naked except for a warm nappy and Harry was right next to him reading the same book he's been reading for the past three days. "Hello there, sunshine! Ready for your punishment now?" 

Louis nodded as he was ready to just get this punishment over with. He was never a big fan of punishments and even though it was something as simple as just standing and sitting watching a wall, he didn't like it. 

"Alright, well I will let you choose a wall or a corner to stand in. I expect you to stare at the wall. If you look anywhere but in front of you, you will get two more minutes tacked on to your time. If you decide that you don't want to stand straight up with good posture, I will put duct tape between your shoulder blades to keep you from hunching over without pain and I will put duct tape on the backs of your knees so that you are unable to move them without your skin being pinched. If you can't finish the punishment once we start, you have to tell me. I know that you aren't looking forward to this punishment and punishment is no fun, so I won't be mad at you. Am I understood?" Harry asked, making sure that Louis was listening and was alright with everything that he was saying but also making sure that Louis knew he wasn't kidding when he said the things he did. 

"Yes sir, I be good and no move and I tell baba if no finis." 

"Thank you, Louis. Get up and choose a wall or a corner. When you find where you want to stand, face it and tell me that you're ready. I'll be watching you to make sure you don't move." 

Louis got up on his short, wobbly from sleep legs and walked towards the first corner he found. Those were the easiest to focus on without getting dizzy and feeling sick. He turned to focus on the corner where one white wall met a black band poster that was on the other wall. He didn't know why Harry didn't decorate or paint his walls, but Louis wanted to change that. He had always been one for decorating. It made things less boring and it made them prettier. While he was stuck thinking about whatever floated through his head, Harry was counting down the minutes until he could get Louis from time out and play with him. 

The minutes finally came around and Louis did a little happy dance as the timer went off, signaling that the time for his time out was done. He heard Harry laugh and get up from the bed. He felt Harry pick him up and spin him around which only made him a little bit dizzy. It was nothing that he couldn't handle. After all, he did spend most of his time having competitions to see who could spin the most without getting dizzy and falling. Even if it was just with Eleanor or himself in the mirror, he always won. 

"Nack nack time!" Louis cheered. 

"Hmm... What would you like today? Grilled cheeses in the shapes of hearts? Or Goldfish? Or maybe you'd like some yummy vegetables?" 

"Rill cheese! Golfis!" Louis shouted, earning a stern look from Harry. He quickly apologized and turned his head down to face the ground. 

"You're a hungry little thing today, aren't you?" Harry teased making Louis blush a crimson. 

Harry carried Louis to the living room and turned his laptop on. He had his laptop hooked up to his telly so that he could change what movie or show Louis was watching from the kitchen in case he decided that the show he was watching was inappropriate for him to be watching. He put on Bubble Guppies and carried his laptop into the kitchen being careful to not get the cord stuck on anything. He set Louis down by his toys in front of the screen and went to go make some snacks for Louis to nibble on. 

As he was letting the grilled cheese cool enough for his to cut it with the mold, he organized a handful of rainbow goldfish and boiled carrots on a pretty three section pink tray. When he was done organizing the tray, he cut the sandwich and put ketchup into a sauce bowl, getting out a princess fork. He was thankful for the fact that he had children over often. He put Louis' snack in the microwave so it would stay warm while he made his snack, which was the exact same as Louis' just with a bit bigger proportions. 

"Lou, snack is ready! Want me to carry you or can you come here on your own?" Harry called to Louis as he put both plates on the table both with glasses of strawberry milk by them. 

He didn't get a verbal answer from Louis, but he did get a happy boy crawling by his feet and sitting on his knees beside of Harry. Louis held his arms up for Harry to put him into his chair, which he happily did. Louis eyed his food cautiously before choosing which food to eat first. He decided on the grilled cheese to get the buttery things out of the way first. He was surprised to find that there was absolutely no butter taste on the sandwich and Harry seemed to notice that Louis was confused. 

"No butter?" 

"No butter on the bread. I know you are worried about your weight, which you don't need to be, so instead I just melted a tiny bit on the pan so it has just a little bit of a brown on top of it. I also set it on a towel to get all the excess butter off of it. The carrots don't have salt on them or any butter, they were boiled in plain water. There's only half a handful of goldfish also, which measured out to be only half a cup of goldfish. Your whole snack has 306 calories in it. If you add in the ketchup, organic ketchup might I add, it's 364 calories. That's not so bad, is it?" Harry said as he looked quite proud of himself. 

"Lima would be proud. He be happy I eat much. He be happy you take cares of me." Louis nodded and took a bite off of the heart grilled cheese. Once he made it halfway through the sandwich, he switched and started to eat the goldfish. Exactly halfway through that, he started eating the carrots. He made sure to dip them into the ketchup before they even got near his mouth, though. No way in hell was he eating plain old boiled carrots. They had literally no flavor. 

"I gave you the ketchup for the grilled cheese, not the carrots, Lou," Harry said as he showed Louis what he meant by dipping the crust of his sandwich in his ketchup. (Ew. I hate ketchup on my grilled cheese)

"Eww! Baba that nasty! It taste good!" Louis said as he shoved a carrot dipped in ketchup to Harry's mouth. 

"That is not going in my mouth, Lou... Please eat your snack so we can go to get your things from yours." 

Louis huffed but finished the rest of his snack leaving a four small bites of grilled cheese and eight goldfish and four carrots on his plate. Harry was alright with that. After all, there was a lot on his plate and he was even being considerate by leaving amounts of four on the plate. He allowed Louis to get up and go to the living room to play while he cleaned up after the two of them. Since Louis didn't finish his milk at snack, Harry put it into a Thermos and grabbed one of the sippy cups from Louis' bag that lived in the kitchen now. 

"Ready to go now?" Harry asked as he walked into the living room. Louis squealed and held his arms up. "Oh yeah... I should probably dress you, shouldn't I?" 

"Silly Hawwy!" Louis giggled into Harry's neck. 

After Louis was dressed in a pretty, short white skirt and one of Harry's long black shirt and had on some white Converse that had a tiny bit of dirt on them, he deemed himself ready to go, so off they went.


	12. Chapter 12

"Lou, I need you to be a big boy for me right now. Can you do that? I need to have an important conversation with you," Harry whispers in the small boy's ear as they're cuddled up on Harry's couch with a random Disney movie playing. 

 

"Don't wanna!" Louis whined.

"I know that you don't want to, but it's alright. I'm right here and we need to have a conversation." 

"But bein' big is scawy!" 

"I know, but we need to have a talk. I'll be here and make sure nothing bad happens to you and you can do whatever you want after we have a talk. You can go back to being my little baby or you can stay big, I promise," Harry said as he held a pinky up for the small boy. 

"Fine, fine, fine! I comes be big," Louis sighed after squeezing his eyes shut tightly and weighing the pros and cons of both coming up and having an 'important' conversation with Harry. Even when he was big, Louis had never been one for being serious about anything. 

"Loulou, I promise it's okay. I'm right here. I'll be here for you. You just need to come up for a small bit so we can talk," Harry said as he held onto Louis tighter. Louis gripped onto Harry's shirt tighter and tighter, eventually settling for biting Harry's collarbone while still gripping his shirt. He didn't want to be big. He wanted to be little. But Harry was being patient with him. Plus, Harry did so much for Louis and all he wanted was for Louis to be big for just one conversation. Louis could do that. Harry promised that he could go back to being little as soon as they were done, even. 

"What talk do we need that is so important that I have to be big?" Louis asked, face still buried in Harry's neck and teeth still lightly biting Harry's collarbone. 

"Well, we need to talk about a lot. We should make a few charts for you. One could be punishment, one could be rules, and one could be a dry erase board with markers... There could also be one for rewards. Also, we need to talk about what we are. I mean, I could be your care giver and not your boyfriend. Or I could be your boyfriend and your care giver. Or I could just be someone that you call when you're feeling small and Eleanor or Liam are unable to take care of you. I could be anything you need me to be, within some reason," Harry took his time in speaking, which made this one long explanation sound like a whole fucking essay. 

"Aww. Does Harry have a crush on Louis?" 

"You're talking in third person." 

"You didn't answer my question," Louis stuck out his tongue. 

"Do that again and I bite it," Harry smiled. 

"You wouldn't dare," Louis said and taunted Harry by sticking out his tongue again. He even closed his eyes for special effect. He didn't think that Harry would actually do it but then he felt teeth clamp down on his tongue. It wasn't a painful bite but it wasn't exactly something that felt like jumping into a pile of marshmallows. 

"I warned you," Harry smirked. 

"You didn't answer my question." 

"You didn't answer any of mine either. The ball is in your field now. Do with it as you please. You get to help make the decisions on what rules you get, for now, what punishments you are willing to take, some rewards you'd like, and what kind of figure you want me to be in your life."

"You make everything take such a long time. Why do you talk so slow?" 

"That's rude, Louis." 

"It was an honest question." 

"Anyway, just answer the questions, please," Harry said getting tired of the boy avoiding the questions that Harry was asking, even though they were important things to know the answers to.

"Well, I can deal with all kinds of rules, so you can choose those. The only punishments I'm not okay with are things like floggers and whips and I would prefer you didn't use sex as a punishment and I don't like anything with ice as a punishment, unless it's an ice bath, or hot things like candles. All rewards are good rewards. I'm not a fan of using sex or sexual things as a reward though. I want sex to naturally happen, not just because I got a reward from following rules. That makes it feel like you're being forced to have sex with me and like I'm being forced to have sex with you. And even though it'd be consensual on both sides before we even started, I don't like that idea. I think that I might like if you were my boyfriend. You'll have to get permission from Liam to ask me out though. He seems to like you, so don't be nervous." 

"I'll write down what you don't like and do like, even though I think I can remember that. I don't want to make a mistake and do something that you don't like. I wasn't as nervous as I thought I would be hearing those words come from your mouth. I'm sure that I'll be nervous when I ask Liam if I could take you out and then again when I ask him for permission to ask you to be my boyfriend... And probably again when I ask him if I have permission to ask you to marry me, but that's a bit far into the future to be thinking quite yet when I don't even know if you'll say yes to going out with me or to being my boyfriend," Harry rambled. 

"Once again, you make everything seem like a fucking essay," Louis sighs deeply. 

"That's alright, you still talk to me anyway."

"Don't sound so smug. What would you do if I stopped talking to you right now?" 

"Well, it's your decision to stop talking to me, but I would be very sad and I would probably beg and get down on my knees to ask you to start talking to me again," Harry smiled. 

"That's so sweet, thank you!" Louis cheered and sighed into Harry's neck. He almost forgot that he was even resting his head there anymore. But when Harry talked or laughed or swallowed, his throat vibrated and his Adam's apple bobbed a bit. It was quite cute, if Louis did say so himself.


	13. Chapter 13

"Babes, you have to get up now," Harry whispered to the sleeping boy next to him. 

"It's not time to be awake!" Louis whined. 

 

"Baby, it is time to be awake. I let you sleep through dinner and nighttime snack. It's time to get up. join the living, and get some yummy breakfast in your tummy. Come on, let's get up," Harry said trying to lift the small boy's head so he'd be more tempted to wake up.

"Well, baby does not want to be awake. Let baby sleep. Be a good dada and let baby sleep."

"Alright, you have until I finish making breakfast to be awake. When I come back, I expect you to be dressed and ready to eat, understand?" Harry asked. Louis nodded and Harry smiled. 

Harry was making something that would take a while to make. He wanted to have Louis up, but he also wanted to let Louis have a little bit more time to sleep. He wasn't as bad as Louis liked to think he was in the morning. He decided on making some sausage, some eggs, some pancakes, some potatoes, and some tea and orange juice. 

"Loulou, you were supposed to be awake, dressed, and ready to eat when I came back up here," Harry said when he walked back into his room a hour and a half later. 

"I'm dressed, dada! Eat eat time!" Louis shouted at the top of his lungs. 

"Louis, you are not allowed to yell. It's time to use our inside voices. If you yell again, I will have to put you in time out."

Louis nodded, "So you want me to yell again dada?!" 

"Alright, ten minutes in time out. You do not get to speak to me. You do not get to yell. You do not get to sit. You don't get to look anywhere other than at the wall in front of you. Let's go, Louis, up," Harry said sternly and held his hand out for Louis to take. 

"I no wanna do time out!" 

"Do not yell again. Get up. Take dada's hand so we can go back down the stairs and get your time out done before we eat our breakfast."

Louis got out of the bed, looking very unhappy. He shouldn't have yelled when Harry said not to yell. He brought this onto himself so he could be as upset as he wants to be. Nothing about this punishment is going to change. 

"Alright, which wall would you like to look at Lou?" 

"The green one," Louis whispered. 

"Lou, that color isn't green, is it?" 

"No? That bwue!" 

"No, that's white, silly baby." 

Louis nodded and walked over to the wall. He decided that it'd be best to just look at the wall and make pretty pictures with the shadows that were on the wall... Until his legs got tired. He looked over and saw that Harry wasn't even looking over in his direction. He wouldn't notice if Louis sat down for a few minutes. So that's what he did. Thinking he had at least five minutes left and that Harry wasn't watching him, he sat down on the ground beneath him. He let out a sigh of happiness when his bum was on the ground and his legs no longer hurt. 

"Louis, explain to me why you're sitting on the ground when you should be standing up and doing your time for being a naughty little boy, would you?" Harry asked the small boy, not even looking up from where he was cutting up the strawberries and bananas for Louis' lunchtime smoothie since today was a work day for Louis. 

"Legs awe tiwed dada!" Louis whined. 

"I don't care if you're legs were falling off, baby. You were supposed to do your time out, baby. Now I've got to give you a spanking."

"No wan' 'pankies! Daddy! No get pow pow on bum bum! I sowwy!" 

"I know you're sorry. You're forgiven, however I do need to punish you for it," Harry said and lifted the small boy up from the floor into his arms. 

He carried the boy over to the couch and set him down, "Alright, you're only getting five spanks because you only had five more minutes of time out. You're alright with dada spanking you, correct?" 

Louis nodded, "I alright with it, dada." 

Harry picked the small boy up and put him over his lap, "I'm starting now. You need to count them and say thank you when we are finished." 

Harry decided that this would just be easier. If Louis decided that spanking time was alright as a punishment, they would probably make it so that he had to thank Harry after every spank but for now, Harry thought it was best to keep it simple. Quick, easy, and simple is what Harry hoped for. That's not what he got. After the first three, Louis was crying. He didn't seem very sensitive, but now that Harry has him bent over his knee getting a few swats to his bum, he sees just how sensitive he is. Harry can't tell if Louis is crying from his bum hurting or if he's crying because he's embarrassed, or maybe it's both. 

"Alright, you're all done baby. Thank you for being so good during your punishment. Would you like some cream to be put on your bum now, baby?"

Louis shook his head from where it was placed on Harry's shoulder. Harry's arms were wrapped tightly around Louis' small waist, making Louis feel quite safe and warm. He wouldn't mind staying like this for as long as Harry would let him stay. Harry didn't seem to mind much, which made it better. But they did have to get up sometime. 

"Alright baby, come on, it's time for the breakfast," Harry whispered to the small boy as he wiped the tears from his face. 

"What for bweakfast dada?"

"You'll just have to go into the kitchen to see what breakfast is," Harry teased and kissed Louis' nose quickly before helping him up from the couch to pull his shirt down. Harry took off Louis' nappy for the punishment and didn't put him back in the nappy because he figured it can't be much fun to have a cold, slightly damp nappy be put on you after you got 5 swats to the bum.


	14. Chapter 14

"Lou, it's time for you to go home," Harry said after breakfast. 

 

"No want Loulou here more?" 

"That's not why you've got to go home today. You've got two wonderful friends who want you back for a while. I promise that I'll pick you up on Friday and you can spend the whole weekend here next weekend if you want. Liam and Eleanor miss you very much, Lou.. Also, I'm going to go shopping and finish cleaning and I've got work all week and you've got work all week. If you need anything, I'm always a phone call away. Don't you miss sleeping in your crib?" 

"Yes... But I'll miss you."

"I'll miss you too, very much. Look, how about every day you come in for breakfast and lunch and I'll make sure that you have a healthy lunch for you and Liam for free every day this week."

Louis nodded and looked down to his half empty plate. He wasn't super hungry to begin with but now that he had eaten almost an entire plate, he really wasn't hungry. And then Harry told him that it was time for him to go and now he wasn't full and felt like he wasn't needed or wanted by Harry anymore. 

"Are you full, baby?" Harry asked and Louis nodded and pushed his plate away from him. 

Harry picked up his own plate as well as Louis' plate and tapped Louis on the nose, "Perk up, buttercup. I don't want you to frown anymore, baby." 

Louis giggled and nodded. When Louis was happy, Harry was happy. It made him ever happier that he was the reason that Louis was happy. And when Louis was giggling and Harry knew that it was because of him that the boy was giggling, he felt like he was standing on the top of a world of happiness and surrounded by a happy sound of Louis' giggles. 

"Come on bub, let's go get a bath. I'll wash these dishes a little bit later," Harry whispered to Louis as he walked past him to put the dishes on the counter. 

"Pick up Loulou!" Louis pouted from his chair.

"I'm coming, I'm coming," Harry said as he walked back to Louis who now had his arms crossed and a frown etched onto his face. "Turn that frown upside down and maybe I'll do it." 

Louis smiled immediately just to get out of his seat. He wanted to get out of his seat and get his bath. And he wanted that now. But he also wanted to stay in his chair for as long as Harry would allow. Getting out of the seat meant bath time. Bath time meant going home. Going home meant no Harry. No Harry meant that the house wasn't his home. He didn't want to go back. He wanted to stay here. 

"But dada! I don't wan'go back..." Louis cried into Harry's shoulder as he was carrying Louis and his things out to the car. He sat Louis down in his car seat and made Louis look at him in his eyes as he crouched on the ground. 

"Baby, you'll be back here on Friday. That's only five days, the fifth day being the day you come back. Plus, we worked on your application for the new job so you can hand that in tomorrow. And you get to see me every day, twice a day. You can even eat lunch with me if you want," Harry said as he softly pet Louis' hair. 

"I know." 

Harry pecked Louis' cheek and put his bag of things below his feet on the floor. He helped buckle Louis up like normal and walked around to his side of the car. He felt a few raindrops fall on his face as he was opening the door. Getting Louis out of the car and leaving him definitely wouldn't go an easier now that it was raining and would probably start storming later. Harry rested his hand on Louis' thigh as he was driving which both comforted and angered Louis. 

"Is it going to storm, dada?" 

"I don't know, Lou. If it does storm, I'll call you. If you need me to come over, then I will come over and cuddle you, I promise," Harry said quietly without taking his eyes off of the road. He figured he was already ruining Louis' confidence in his driving by keeping one hand on the steering wheel and the other on his thigh and wouldn't lessen it more by looking at Louis rather than the curvy road in front of them. 

"What if I just want you to cuddle me?" 

"I don't know. I'll probably still cuddle you, but please try to spend time with Li and Eleanor." 

|-/

"Welcome back Lou!" Liam shouted as he walked into the house with Harry trailing behind and carrying Louis' bag with him. 

"Can you please take my bags upstairs so I can say bye bye to dada?" Louis asked the taller guy. 

Liam nodded and took the somewhat heavy bag from Harry. He took it upstairs like Louis asked him to and stayed upstairs to unpack everything to wash it. Meanwhile, Louis was downstairs and wrapped around both of Harry's ankles trying to get him to stay and not leave. Louis really would do almost anything to keep Harry from leaving. Harry called Liam to come downstairs and help him which made Louis grip his legs tighter and scream and cry. Harry really was not a fan of tantrums but he didn't want to scold Louis right before leaving. That might make Louis think he hates him and is never coming back or something silly like that. 

Once Liam and Harry wrestled Louis off of Harry's leg, Liam politely told Louis to go finish unpacking his bags so he could get a dessert with his dinner. Liam sat down with Harry for a few minutes and talked about how well behaved Louis was and the one time Louis had to be punished. Well, the one time that Louis had to be punished that Liam didn't already know about. They quickly finished talking and Harry decided that the conversation could be put to an end there. 

Liam walked Harry to the door. Harry was a little bit upset that Louis didn't come downstairs to say goodbye, but he would call Louis late that night and tell him goodnight and make sure that he is alright. Harry waved goodbye and asked Liam to tell Louis he said goodbye for him, which Liam promised he would do once he found Louis. 

Harry got to his car and found Louis. There the small boy was, laying down in the backseat asleep. He looked like he was planning on staying there for a while so Harry picked the boy up and carried him back into his house. He kissed Louis' head as he placed him in his crib and lifted the bar up so Louis can't fall or escape.


	15. Chapter 15

Possible Trigger Warning. 

Louis woke up around 4 hours later... In his crib. It was in that moment that Louis realized that Harry left him. He actually left him. All by himself. With a storm outside. And nobody to cuddle. He was crying before he even noticed. He stuck his arm between two of the slats in the crib and grabbed the baby monitor that Liam always left in his room and threw it . He grabbed everything he could reach and threw it. 

"Lou, why are you destroying your room at 2 in the morning?" Liam asked as he walked into Louis' room. 

"You let him leave me! You let him leave Loulou all by self wiffout anyone to cuddle and there's a storm outside!" 

"Louis, do you want me to cuddle you?" 

"No you twaitow! Loulou want you go call Hawwy for Loulou so Loulou go home to Hawwy home!" 

And so Liam left. He left the room just like Harry left the room the night before. And Louis was all by himself again. Even though he was the one who told Liam to leave, he started to cry even harder. He expected Liam to come back into his room and say that Harry was coming to pick him up and he'd be alright, but Liam didn't come back to his room. The branches of the trees outside of the house were hitting his window because of the wind, scaring him even further. He curled into a ball and rolled onto his tummy, pulling his blanket over his head and burying his face into his mattress. 

"As much as I like seeing your bent over on your knees with your face pressed to the mattress, this is not why I came over, Lou." 

"Hawwy!" Louis cried and jumped up.

"No, sit down. Wait for Harry to walk to you, do not stand up in your crib."

Louis nodded and wiped a few tears from his face, "I sowwy." 

"It's alright, bub. Would you like me to stay here with you or would you like to go back to my house?"

"You home." 

"Can you sit in your crib and try to go back to sleep while I pack up your things?" 

"You no leave?" 

"I won't leave you." 

"Pinky pwomise?" Louis held out his pinky to Harry who wrapped his pinky around Louis'. 

As Harry was packing up Louis' things for the night, Louis turned on his side and cuddled his blanket to his chin and tried to fall back to sleep. He must've succeeded in falling asleep sometime before Harry was done packing. He didn't wake up when Harry lifted him out of his crib, he didn't wake up when Harry buckled him into his seat, he didn't even wake up when Harry laid him in Harry's bed and began unpacking Louis' things and putting them into the drawers of his dresser.

"Goodnight Louis, sleep well," Harry whispered as he laid down behind Louis, thankful that neither of them started work until after 9 the next day. 

|-/

"You know, we should go on a date..." Louis said when they were both awake and had already brushed their teeth. 

"Is this the way you're asking your boyfriend to go on a date, Mr. Tomlinson?" 

"No, definitely not, I would put a lot of effort into it if I were. I don't ask people out, though. People come to me, I don't go to them," Louis smiled. 

Harry shook his head and laughed, "So this is your way of asking me to ask you out?" 

"Maybe.. Maybe not.." 

"Alright, so you wouldn't be upset if I didn't ask you out?" Harry teased. 

"You're not going to ask me out?" Louis' eyes teared up a little bit at just the thought of Harry not liking him enough to ask him out. 

"I didn't say that. I just asked if you would be upset if I didn't ask your on a date because you didn't answer me with a yes or a no," Harry said, walking closer to Louis to pull him to his chest. 

"But you said no!" 

"Don't yell at me, Tomlinson. I will put you straight into time out for 10 minutes. I also didn't say no, I just asked if you'd be upset. You need to calm down." 

"You don't tell me what to do! I'm calling Lima!" Louis yelled at Harry before breaking out of Harry's hold and running into the bathroom with his phone in his back pocket. 

"Lou, he's at work, don't bother him. You'll see him today at work and then you can complain to him about how I suck and how I'm horrible and how I try to tell you what to do. But don't bother him while he's at work. That's a rude thing to do and I know for a fact that you wouldn't want anyone to interrupt you while you were you doing your job." 

Louis walked out and threw himself onto the bed, "Don't talk to me. Don't touch me. Don't come near me unless it's time for me to go to work." 

"If you want to be like that. I'm going to take a shower. Don't go back to sleep, Louis, I mean it. Choose your outfit. I grabbed three. Your drawer is the top drawer and you've got a few jackets and sweaters hanging up in the closet." Harry said as he picked up boxers and his work outfit from the chair that was sitting at his wooden desk that almost always smelled like lemon and mint and walked to his bathroom. 

Louis sat up on the bed and pouted at the small room. Harry didn't close the door so Louis wouldn't feel lonely, but he still didn't like that Harry left him again. He got up from where he was sitting on the edge of the freshly made bed and dragged himself to the dresser to pick out clothes so that Harry wouldn't be angry or upset with him when he got out of his shower. 

He picked up white skinny jeans, the ones without the scratchy glitter, and held them up. He immediately put them down because he just wanted to cry. There was no reason that he should have jeans that are size 6 in women and have such fat thighs. He was doing just fine with dropping down to the number he wants but no... Harry just had to come around and make him eat his food. He turned to the mirror and looked at his tummy which seemed to have magically grown at least three inches out. He sat down on the ground, deciding it'd just be better for him to sit down and take a break from looking at himself and make a plan to lose weight. 

"Louis, you're supposed to be dressed by now. My hair is almost dry by now," Harry said as he walked out. 

"I know. Can you just let me sit here for a little while though? Please?" 

Harry nodded, "Want to tell me what's wrong?" 

"Nothing is wrong, I just want to sit for a little bit. Nothing is wrong with that. Stop acting like I'm going to break if you say something wrong. I might be just a touch sensitive and I don't like when people judge me or yell at me, but I'm not a china doll that will break if you say the wrong thing, Harry." 

"Umm. Okay. Want to tell me what's wrong?" Harry tried asking again because what's the harm? Clearly something is wrong. Louis wouldn't have yelled at him if there was nothing wrong. 

"Nothing is wrong. Why is that so difficult for you to get through your thick skull?" 

"I'm going to go dry my hair now. Umm. You get dressed so I can take you to work." Harry said and turned to walk to his bathroom. This time, he shut the door.


	16. Chapter 16

"Louis, come on," Harry said as he held Louis' pants for him. He was kneeling on the ground waiting for Louis to finally step into his jeans and be ready to go. 

"Don' wan' wear pants!" 

"Don't yell, Louis. I know you don't want to wear pants but you have to. It's not considered appropriate for you to go out in your nappy and a shirt."

Louis huffed and nodded, lifting up his leg and putting it in the jeans. He looked out of the window so that he wouldn't look down at his thighs and start crying and disappoint Harry by telling him how he really feels. 

"Can you tell me what's wrong now?" Harry asked when he was zipping up Louis' pants. 

"I told you what's wrong. Nothing."

"But that's clearly not true, Louis."

"You're calling me a liar?"

"I ain't calling you a truther!" is what Harry wanted to say. Instead, he said, "I'm just saying that it's obvious you're not telling me the whole truth."

"So you're calling me a liar, Harry."

"Sure, call it what you want. What is wrong?"

"You're what's wrong." 

And that caused Harry to take a step back and his hands to sweat. He nodded and took a deep breath to keep himself from crying. He didn't want to be the problem in Louis' life. He cleared his throat and wiped his sweaty hands on his pants, nodding again, "Alright then, um, would you like me to drop you off at yours or would you like me to take you to dinner first?" 

He was almost embarrassed at how hard he was trying to keep his voice steady and how hard he was trying to keep himself from crying. It brought back memories from his teenage years, honestly. 

"Oh quit being such a baby!" Louis half-shouted, getting annoyed at Harry. 

"I think that I have the right to be upset when my boyfriend, who I've been trying to help and keep happy, tells me that I'm the problem, don't you think, Louis?" 

"Whatever Harry, just stop being such a whiny baby. There's no reason to cry. It's just annoying. Stop it," The words were coming out of his mouth without him even thinking about them and he didn't feel bad about the things he was saying. He didn't care. 

"I'll ask you again, Louis. Do you want me to drop you off or feed you first?"

"For the love of fucking hell, I don't care! Take me home and leave me for all I care! You're going to eventually anyway!" 

"Stop yelling at me," Harry said as calm as he could when he just wanted to sit on the bed and cry while watching old episodes of Grey's Anatomy on Netflix. 

"You don't tell me what to do! If I want to yell, then I damn well yell!"

"Get out of my room," Harry said as he held the door open for Louis. 

Louis looked shocked at Harry, but walked out anyway. He didn't want to let Harry win this. Harry slammed the door behind him and let him do whatever he wanted to do. Harry flopped down on the bed and curled up into a ball, pulling the comforter over himself. He must've ended up falling asleep without realizing it, though, because when he woke up and tried to move the blanket off of him to help him breathe easier, he couldn't. He gave the blanket a few yanks before receiving a hit to his head from a tiny hand and a small mumble of 'stop moving'. 

"Let me out," Harry demanded. 

"Fine, fine, if I must. But let me go back to sleep." 

"I'm hungry so you can sleep. I'm ordering food. Is there anything you want?" 

Louis nodded, "I want Chinese and pizza and... Well, Chinese and pizza. Can we have both?" 

"You're lucky I got paid a few days ago and worked overtime so I have money for this and for groceries." 

"I want honey chicken and steamed rice. You have chicken broth, right?" 

"Yeah," Harry made a weird face, which Louis chose to ignore. 

"Then that's what I want. And I want spinach, pineapple, green pepper pizza with light sauce." 

"Do want a drink or something from here?" 

"Well, can you mix chocolate, strawberry, and vanilla ice cream in the blender with regular milk and cherries and caramel? You've got everything in the kitchen, promise. I bought it all." 

"Uh huh... You're sure you want all that in the same cup?" 

"Yes Harry, why are you judging me?" Louis asked. 

"I'm not, I was just asking because it's a lot of flavors going on." 

"Whatever. Can you just order the food and make my milkshake? I gotta go pee pee." 

"Why are you still in bed then?" 

"Because I can be." 

"Why are you in bed if you've got to go pee?" 

"Because I can be," Louis said. But then he had to get up because his stomach was starting to hurt from holding in his pee for so long. His short and tan legs walked quickly across the floor to the bathroom while Harry watched his bum. 

"You're missing your clothes."

"Shut up and order the food," Louis said as he sat on the toilet to pee and held up his middle finger. He never was one for standing and peeing. 

|-/

"Louis, how do you feel about having children?"

"I like the idea of having children, but I don't know... We'd have to stop doing a lot of the things we do now, we'd have to spend a lot of time with the baby, I'd have to share you... I can't get pregnant, you can't get pregnant, I don't want to ask a mother to have babies for us, and I don't know how I feel about adoption."

"Okay then... Pass me my half of the pizza?" Harry asked as he held his hand out patiently. 

"Do you want to have childr-" Louis was cut off by the doorbell. 

"I'll get it, you stay here and enjoy your food and milkshake." 

"Deal," Louis said and rubbed his tummy. It felt so poofy. 

"Chinese food is here now," Harry announced, placing the containers onto the floor, silently thanking Louis for sweeping earlier that day. 

"Daddy, I'm pregnant," Louis said. 

"What?" Harry's head popped up from digging through the bag to look at Louis. 

Louis looked at him in the eye and whispered, "I think I might be pregnant." 

"W-Why do you think that?"

"Feel my tummy," Louis said as he reached for Harry's hand and placed it on his tummy.

"How?"

"It's been, what, 2 ish months since you came in me?" 

"A small amount more than 2 months... Makes sense."

"Daddy, I don't know if I want this though," Louis looked down ashamed in himself that he was even thinking about getting rid of the clump of cells in his stomach. 

"If you don't want to go through with it, I won't be mad at you. It's your choice, baby." 

"Thank you."

Harry nodded and leaned over to kiss Louis' forehead. He didn't know how they went from having a screaming match to cuddling and kissing and being sweet with soft words whispered to each other, but he was beyond happy about it.


	17. Chapter 17

So it appears as though very many people don't like the idea of Louis being pregnant.... This may be triggering, so please message me or comment if you're easily triggered and don't want to risk anything. 

"Lou, wake up, you've got to get up today. If not for work or Liam, then for the sake of not getting used to waking up in the middle of the day and me allowing you to stay home."

"Harry, please leave me alone. I have a lot to think about right now."

"Pumpkin, you don't have to think about that right now. I don't need you to think about whether you want to abort it or not right now. We've got a little bit of time before we absolutely have to decide. Not much, but we have some." 

"Can I please just have today off? I promise that I'll go back on Monday." 

"Louis, you haven't left here since last week. You don't even know for sure that you're pregnant." 

"It's the only other reason I'm sick throughout the day and my stomach is getting poofier and poofier no matter how properly I eat and how many hours a day I exercise."

"Let me take you to the doctor. I'll make you an appointment on my way to work and then I can take you to the doctor today, hopefully. That way you can know for sure and you can make sure that you want to terminate it or not and if you even have to be thinking about that."

"Fine, but you have to go to the doctor with me or else I'm not going." 

"Deal. I'll let you stay home today. You're lucky you haven't been fired yet. You're going back on Monday no matter what." 

Harry finished getting dressed and plopped down onto the bed to tie his shoes before pecking Louis' forehead and walking out of the room, preparing a small breakfast of Cheerios with heart shaped bananas in them for Louis. He quickly poured soy milk into the bowl and carried it up the stairs to Louis, before pecking his forehead and walking out to start his walk. He would normally drive to work but why drive when you could walk and smell the morning air and smile at all the grumpy people and make their days better. He sighed and pulled out his phone, pressing it to his ear after dialing the number for the doctor office. 

And overly happy receptionist answered the phone and asked for Louis' date of birth and full name, just so he could make sure that it was for a patient that actually came to the doctor there. Harry, of course, knew both of those things and told him that easily. He was lucky that the doctor could see them today, but unlucky seeing as he would have to leave work early. He needed the work hours but he also needed to be with Louis. And family came first so the decision to go with Louis was fairly easy to make and his boss was alright with letting Harry leave early. 

|-/

"Well Louis, you are pregnant. There's no denying that. Would you like these pamphlets to take with you and look over?" The doctor asked, though he was already grabbing them to give to Louis. It wasn't actually a question, clearly. 

"Thank you," Louis whispered and collected the six different pamphlets, "Why are there six?" 

"Two of each different choice so you get all of the information. If you decide that you'd like to keep the child, then you'll need to make the appointment at the front desk. If you're unsure right now, you've got roughly 3 weeks to decide if you'd like to keep it."

Louis and Harry thanked the doctor and Louis turned to Harry, tears coming to his eyes. Harry got up from his chair and walked closer to Louis, pulling him into his arms and letting him wet the front of Harry's work shirt with tears, "Baby, why the tears? It'll be alright."

"Because I don't know what to do."

"Do what feels right for you."

"None of this feels right Harry."

"Well, let's figure this out later. I brought home some fresh cookies and sticky buns and they're better when they're not as solid as bricks."

"Fine," Louis nodded.

Harry held out his hand for Louis to take, which he did. They both needed comfort at this moment in time and right now, this was the easiest way to comfort one another at the same time. Harry swung their hands back and forth as they walked down the plain white hallway.

|-/

"Let's start with this, do you want to have to take care of an infant?" Harry asked once they were seated on his bed that night eating dinner since neither of them felt very up to eating out. 

"No, definitely not, I'm too young, I don't want to stop what we do, I can't handle that right now."

"Would you like to give it up and let it be raised by people who know how to take care of children and will be able to take care of it without them having to worry about whether or not their significant other will wake up prepared to take care of a child in the middle of the night?" 

"I'd rather that than me take care of it. I'd probably get it killed somehow."

"I don't think that that would happen, Lou, you're very responsible at times."

"We'd still have to stop with my.... lifestyle."

"No, but we would have to cut some of your little time down a bit." 

"I'm not ready for that. I can't do that," Louis said panicking slightly. 

"Baby, don't get yourself worked up. We're just having a small chat about what we are going to be able to do and what we think we can handle. I promise none of this will change anything, I won't be mad one bit."

Louis didn't say anything in response to that so they sat in silence. They continued eating their food in peace and quiet. It wasn't actually very peaceful. It was awkward and something that they hadn't quite experienced in their time of knowing each other yet. Louis was having an internal argument and Harry was just thinking of things he could do to help Louis out.

"I don't want it daddy," Louis whimpered, putting his bowl on the bedside table and leaning over to Harry and laying his head, which felt about 15 pounds, onto Harry's stomach and willing tears to stay in his eyes and not fall to Harry's stomach. Luck wasn't on his side. The tears felt like acid burning his eyes and stinging his cheeks. 

"Alright baby, come here. Come cuddle with daddy, it'll be alright," Harry said pulling Louis up to his chest where it was still slightly warm from where his bowl was previously at. 

Harry reached over and turned his light off, leaving the television to be the only light they had in the room. He pulled the heavy blanket over himself and Louis, pressing a hand to the inside of Louis' nappy to check if needed to be changed or not, which he didn't. He turned the volume down to 10 from where it was at 18 and held Louis to his chest tightly. 

"Baby bear, would you like to tell daddy what your choice is?"

"Please don't make me."

"Alright, I won't make you baby. If I ask you to tell me a number for it, can you tell me?" Harry asked and Louis nodded. "Hold one finger up if it's adoption, hold two fingers up if it's abortion please."

Louis nodded again and held up two fingers, letting more tears fall. Harry nodded and kissed his head whispering that he'd set up an appointment and that Louis could put his hand down now. 

"You don't hate me right?"

"No baby, I don't hate you. It's okay, it'll all be alright. We can just hopefully move on from this. I promise it's okay. Daddy's not mad."

Those last three words were the only thing he actually needed to hear from Harry. He didn't care if it would be alright or not. He didn't care if he made a bad choice or not. He didn't care about anything as long as daddy didn't hate him. If daddy hated him, after daddy promised to love him, then nobody would be able to love him. But as long as daddy loved him, he would be just fine. 

Louis cried for a little while longer and Harry held him the whole way through. Even when Louis was done talking and crying, he held him. And he held him once Louis had gone to sleep. But once Louis had gone to sleep, Harry cried. He cried because his boyfriend was aborting their child. He didn't want Louis to abort their baby. But it was Louis' body. If Louis didn't want to carry a child right now, he didn't have to. Even if Louis never wanted to carry children or adopt children ever in his life, he didn't have to and Harry would just have to live with it. Louis was his baby for now and maybe forever, but he still had someone to take care of. 

|-/

It was on a Friday. Harry took off work. Louis took off work. They went down to the doctor's office, Louis shaking like a leaf, and Harry not saying a word or smiling. He'd become one of those faces that he'd see in the morning going to work. He wasn't upset with Louis or anything, he was just upset that he had to let Louis abort the child. He tried not to think about it, telling himself that it was just better off this way, with no children. He really wanted to agree with that small part of his brain, but he couldn't feel that way for very long. The thing in Louis' stomach wasn't even a baby yet, so it shouldn't matter, but Harry liked the idea of Louis having his baby. But Louis didn't want children. And he would just have to deal with that. 

|-/

"Daddy?" Louis whispered to Harry once they were back home. Harry didn't hear him. Well, it was either that or Harry was just ignoring him. Both upset him a great deal. 

"Daddy?" Louis whispered, voice getting a little bit louder and getting shakier by the second. Harry still didn't answer. 

"Daddy?" Louis asked, his voice still getting louder as he spoke and his words getting shakier and shakier. Harry still didn't answer. 

"Daddy?" Louis asked, this time close to shouting and his voice shaking the whole way through and tears running down his face with snot close to dripping into his mouth. 

"Yes Louis?" 

"Does daddy hate his Louis now? Louis a bad boy?" 

"No Louis, you're not a bad boy. I don't hate you," Harry said, voice sounding exhausted and words sounding forced.

"Daddy hate Louis. Daddy tink Louis bad. Daddy no love Louis more because Louis bad. He naughty and bad and mean and made baby disappear and he bad now." Louis said as he bent over the arm of the couch. 

"Lou, what are you doing?" Harry asked, walking closer to the boy who was bent in half and pulling his pants down. 

"Daddy need give Louis pow pow fow bein' bad boy. Louis naughty. Daddy need teach Louis not be naughty more. It make daddy hate Louis," The boy cried as he continued to strip his lower half of clothes. 

"Louis, stop it, I don't hate you. You're not naughty. Why would you say such an absurd thing?"

"Louis not say anyting o-ab-abs-"

"Absurd Louis, the word is absurd."

"See?!" Louis screeched, "Louis even stupid. Can't say big words!"

"Louis, why would you say those things about yourself?"

"Dey twue."

"No, they're not, why do you think that they are?" 

"Louis make daddy's baby go 'way! Daddy's only little baby go bye bye because Louis bad boy. Naughty fow make daddy baby go bye. Now daddy no get baby because Louis naughty and stupid." 

"No Lou, you're not naughty. You're a good boy. You make daddy so happy, baby. I promise that you're not a bad boy. Daddy doesn't need a little baby. Daddy's got you."

"Daddy need punish Louis fow be naughty!" 

"Louis, come here, let's have a chat, baby. We can talk about what we're going to do, alright?" 

"Yes daddy," Louis said as he stumbled over to Harry, pants and underwear still bunched at his ankles. He knew that he was a bad boy and he knew that he shouldn't have been so naughty. He was really in for it this time. 

Harry picked Louis up and helped him take his pants and underwear off completely so that he could wrap his ankles around Harry's waist. Harry carried the small boy who still had a small pooch from where there used to be a teeny tiny creature living there. Once Harry had reached the top of the stairs, he carried Louis to their bedroom and laid both of them down on the bed. 

"Daddy give Louis punish here?"

"Yes dear," Harry said, getting up from the bed and walked out of the room and down the hallway to his 'office' which was just a desk with a laptop and a few bookshelves in it. He didn't ever use it much, but it came in handy sometimes when he needed to be alone. 

"Alright, here's your punishment," Harry said and gently threw a few stuffed animals, crayon packages, coloring books, and plain papers in front of Louis.

"What punishment?"

"You're not going to be punished baby. Only naughty little boys get punishments and you haven't been a naughty little boy. You've been the best little boy for daddy in the whole wide world. You made such a tough decision and did it so well. Daddy's so so proud of his little baby. So we are going to color, you're going to make me a list of things that you like about yourself, you're going to draw me a pretty picture and maybe we'll even put it on the fridge, and we're going to cuddle and eat yummy treats and drink yummy things to make you feel better."

"Yes daddy," Louis nodded solemnly. 

"Perk up buttercup," Harry said and began to tickle Louis' tummy, earning a few giggles in response. 

"What pictue fow daddy?" 

"Any one you'd like, baby." 

And so they began their coloring and drawing and sipping on juice boxes and eating candy that Harry had stored away in the drawer in his bedside table. What was only supposed to be about an hour of coloring to help cheer Louis up turned into a competition to see whose drawing was the best and who could put the most marshmallows in their mouths that lasted until almost sunrise.


	18. Chapter 18

"Lou, come here," Harry called from the kitchen. 

"Yes daddy?"

"I was just going to ask if you wanted to have lunch now or just a snack now and dinner later?" 

"Lunch pwease." 

Harry nodded and turned around to face the stove. He didn't really have any inspiration or much food left since he hadn't shopped for food in around a week and a half. He walked over to the freezer and closed his eyes, grabbing four things randomly. This was one of his favorite games to play when he was bored and had nothing to do. 

"A chopped onion.... I think I made something with the other half of this like last year, but it's still probably good.... I hope so at least." 

"It kill me?" 

"Umm.... No? I don't know, so we will continue with the answer of no. Why don't you sit by daddy and keep me company and color something for me," Harry suggested as he looked at the other three things in his hand. There were two things of frozen Salisbury steak, which he silently thanked whoever the hell sat above him for not making it something absolutely torturous like chicken and beef or something that wouldn't go together. Then he realized that he had a frozen block of salt.... Why he had the brilliant idea to freeze salt, he can't remember. But this does explain the phone call from Niall asking where his frozen salt was. 

"Daddy, what lunch?"

"Umm.... Some yummy Salisbury steak and mashed potatoes and some salad maybe," Harry said as he rummaged through the fridge and pantry for the ingredients he needed. 

|-/ (Because I'm lazy af and it's 00:47 so meh.)

"Lou, come on, we've got to eat. It's going to get cold. Let's stop coloring and sit at the table and eat our yummy food." 

"No. Go 'way meany." 

"Louis, stand up. Stop coloring and eat your food." 

"No. Leave Louis 'lone. Louis don't wan' eat mowe! Go 'way and let Louis colow and enjoy him fweedom!" 

"Get up Louis," Harry said even though it was pointless and he was already lifting Louis up from the ground and making him stand. 

"Louis hate daddy! Daddy is meany! Daddy make Louis stop colow pwetty pictuwe! Daddy wuin Louis' life!" 

"I didn't ruin your life. You've got two options, Louis. You can eat and be a good girl or I'm going to spank you. I've been patient with you for the past hour. You're lucky that the food is still even warm. Take your pick and I'll go with it," Harry said sternly, almost forcing Louis to look at him.

"Louis no eat! Daddy wuin pictuwe and Louis hate daddy now!" 

"Alright, the spanking it is. Say red if it's too much and I will stop, no matter how upset with you I am. I am giving you 20, 2 for every minute that you screamed at me. Do you understand me, Louis?" 

"Yes, I understand," Louis pouted as he was bent over Harry who was now sitting in the chair. Harry always allowed Louis to hold onto his leg as he was getting his spanking, which Louis fully used to his advantage. 

"You're going to count the numbers as I go. If you mess up, we start over. If you mess up on purpose, we will start over and tack on extra ones. Do you understand?" Harry asked and Louis nodded. "Words Louis," Harry reminded, this time getting a small yes mumbled back to him. 

And so Harry started, switching between the left and right cheek between each hit, progressively getting harder and harder. Louis was flat out sobbing by the time they reached 15 the second time around. And when he messed up at 17 and said yellow, Harry softened the hits for a small bit of time. Eventually, he did work back up to hitting as hard as he was before, this time Louis got all the way to twenty with no mistakes and didn't need to say any color but the green he said when Harry would ask him what his color was. 

"You did a very good job with that, baby. Would you like to eat and be a good boy for daddy now?" Harry asked. 

Louis nodded and Harry smiled at him, wiping the last few tears from the boy's cheeks. He placed kisses all over Louis' face effectively making the boy erupt in giggles. Harry continued on with the kisses until he deemed Louis happy enough to sit by himself for a few minutes while Harry heated up their lunch which was getting colder as the seconds passed. 

"My sweet baby," Harry said coming up behind Louis and hugging him. Louis smiled and leaned back into Harry. 

"Hi daddy." 

"Hello kitten, would you like to eat your lunch now?" Harry asked Louis, who nodded at him and whispered out a small yes. Harry walked off to the kitchen and grabbed two trays that had sectioned off parts. He put two pieces of Salisbury steak onto the biggest part of Louis' Minnie Mouse tray and spooned two spoonfuls of mashed potatoes onto the medium sized part, putting some corn onto the smallest one. He gave up on the salad when he realized he had no lettuce and seeing as lettuce was a pretty big part in salad that was tossed down the idea drain. Harry cut up the Salisbury steak and scooped it all to one half of that compartment so that it looked like there was less of it there and Louis would eat more. 

"Here you are," Harry said as he placed Louis' food in front of him next to his plastic Mickey Mouse fork and spoon and Goofy sippy cup that had lemon water in it. 

"Movie?" 

"No movies, we're eating," Harry kissed Louis' forehead as he went to go get his tray which was just a plain old dark blue tray. He cut his Salisbury steak up into tiny pieces and divided his corn into little sections, deciding that he would only eat half today. He wasn't all that hungry anyway. 

Louis completely ignored fork and spoon and chose to use his hands rather than anything else. Harry noticed quickly and sprung up to take Louis' shirt off of him. The lunch went smoothly, Harry excusing himself to the bathroom afterwards and throwing away a plastic bag on the way to the bathroom. Harry washed the dishes before picking up Louis and taking him to the couch to cuddle and watch a movie. 

"Daddy tum tum make growly noise. Scawe Louis. Make it 'top," Louis whined, burrowing his head further into Harry's chest and nosing at Harry's right nipple just because it was close and easy. Harry nodded and pretended to yell at his stomach just to make Louis happy.


	19. Chapter 19

"Louis, come here!" Harry half shouted to Louis while cutting sandwiches up.

"Yes?"

"I was just going to tell you that I'm leaving for a bit. I'll be back in an hour or so, alright?" 

"Alright.... Where are you going then? Since I can't go with you."

"I'm going to go to your work and explain where you've been and then I'm going back to my old college to sign up for spring classes."

"You want to leave me so much you're signing up for school? Of all places, Jesus, Harry." 

"I'm not doing this to get away from you, I'm going to school to further my education so I don't have to work at the bakery for the rest of my life. There's nothing wrong with me wanting to go to school, get another degree, and do something that I can make more money doing. Not everything is about you. And there's absolutely nothing wrong with school."

"I'm just glad I could leave when I graduated from that shithole of a high school I went to. Left there as quick as I could. Ran for the hills, which got me here. Living with Liam and Eleanor and relying on other people to take care of me. I don't even remember the last time I was at work for a full week and got paid for it without me paying the bills with the entire amount," Louis said. 

"You made zero sense just then, so yeah.... We will either talk about it when I get back or we'll just pretend that we didn't have this discussion. There are two sandwiches, some salad with ranch, and a packet of fruit snacks. I want all of it to be in your stomach when I come home, or at least most of it. I know that I'm normally here to make sure that you eat your food and keep it down, but I can't right now. I'll be sure to check everything though. Don't get any ideas. I'll be back, baby," Harry said and kissed Louis' forehead before walking out of the kitchen and out of the door, closing the door behind him. 

Louis made a hissing noise at the sandwiches and sat down in front of them. He thought of what he could do to make this fun, but there wasn't anything that came to mind. He knew that Harry would be proud of him if he finished all of lunch, but he really couldn't see himself even getting passed the first sandwich. Harry at least was thinking of him when he cut the sandwiches though. They had no crust whatsoever and they were even different shapes. One was a dolphin and one was a star and Harry used food coloring to make faces on the two. 

Louis picked up the fork, but got up from his seat afterwards. He swapped out the boring metal spoon for a pink, plastic princess spoon. He grabbed a butter knife as well and walked back to the table. He stabbed his fork through a random place in his salad and cut through it with the knife. He picked out the purple lettuce pieces and the onions and continued cutting up his salad, taking out the croutons and moving them away. Harry spent so much time working on this and trying to make it pretty for Louis, but Louis was ruining it. He should've felt bad, and he did, but he just couldn't bring himself to care as much as he should've. Once all of his salad was cut into thirds and he sorted it how he wanted it to be sorted, he looked at it and smiled. There were pieces of corn in it that helped add the color that had been removed when he took the purple lettuce and the purple onion strings. 

He cut his sandwich into little pieces so that they were easier to pick up and just put in his mouth so that he didn't have to think before it was already down his throat. Every piece of his lunch was cut up and arranged how he wanted it to be arranged. He got up and put the plate with purple lettuce, onion strings, and croutons on it by the microwave. 

He made sure that he had the picture of his lunch, before it was cut up, to post on one of his side Tumblrs and to send to Harry so that if he didn't finish everything, Harry would at least be able to see the dent that he made in his food. He started with the sandwiches, scrolling through Tumblr to keep his mind off of his food and how much he was eating. He could convince Harry to take him to the gym or on a walk or to the park or something later. 

Harry was both proud of his baby for both sandwiches and more than half of his salad. It motivated him to get home quicker to get home and show Louis just how proud he was, this time with a condom and not bare. He did not want to have another accident happen and Louis get upset again. He wanted to focus on his schooling, not a baby. The only baby he could take care of right now is Louis. Sweet, sweet little Louis. So it's not like he was angry or upset about their decision, he knew that it would better them in the long run. He wouldn't have to split his time between Louis and a baby. He wouldn't have to constantly worry about not one person, but another person. And sometimes Louis isn't the most reliable, not that Harry thinks that he wouldn't step up and be the good, mature father he would need to be for their kid. 

|-/

"Louis, where are you baby?" Harry called softly as he walked into the house, being careful to take off his shoes to not make noise as he walked and speak quietly, in case Louis was asleep. Harry didn't call for him again, but continued walking through the house, looking for his small boyfriend. 

"Hello my little man, what are you doing?" Harry asked as he turned into his room and saw Louis on his bed looking at something.

"Readin'," Louis said around his dummy.

"Baby doll, it's upside down. And it's a photo album, there are no words."

"Words!" Louis squealed, dummy falling from his mouth, which he quickly placed back in his mouth. He pointed at the little notes that Harry made by the sides of the pictures. The photo album was still upside down, but it didn't seem like Louis minded much. 

"Why are you looking at the photo album?"

"Daddy picture!"

"These are my pictures, aren't they? How about we turn the photo album around and we look at the pictures and I'll read you the notes by them and tell you about them? Then, we need to read you a bedtime story and put you down for you nap."


	20. Chapter 20

"Lou, are you ready to open presents?" Harry asked the boy sitting across from him at the table. 

"No," Louis pouted. 

"And why not?" 

"Because I'm old. I'm getting old. I don't want to be old. I'm too young to be old. I don't want it," Louis whined, moving closer to press his face into Harry's chest. 

"Lou, you're not getting old. You're only turning 24, baby, this is your golden year. Why don't you want to turn another year older, my little Peter Pan?" 

"Because then I won't be your little anything! I'll be old and then I'll keep getting older and older and then you'll find someone closer to your own age, or maybe you'll find an older person that'll take care of you, and then I'll die alone because nobody will want me." 

"Baby, I won't leave you," Harry said as he wrapped an arm around Louis, trying to feed him with his other hand. 

"Yeah huh!" 

"What makes you think that, baby bear?" 

"Because you're young. You're pretty, young, have great stamina.... You're just a really great person and you could have practically anyone that you could ever even dream of."

"Oh, I'm glad that you mentioned it. I was thinking about telling you, but I didn't know how to tell you. I'm really in love with someone," Harry whispered to Louis. 

"What? How could you, Harry?!"

"Shh.... Settle down, little one, come back," Harry pulled Louis back to him from where he'd been pushed away. 

"Harry, how could you do this?" Louis cried into Harry's shoulder. 

"Little man, you didn't let me finish," Harry said as he gently rubbed Louis' back. "I've been meaning to tell you that I love a lovely young man who has brilliant blue eyes and wonderful, soft, strawberry scented brown hair, and has an absolutely gorgeous laugh. He thinks that he's getting old, but no matter how old he grows to be, he'll always be my sweet little man. I think you might know him, you're quite close with him." 

"Is it Niall, daddy?" 

"No, baby, Niall has blonde hair," Harry continued rubbing Louis' back, trying to soothe his crying. 

"Nuh uh, it's brown!" 

"Well, I can guarantee that the blue eyed, cackling maniac named Niall isn't the one that I'm talking about. I love someone else." 

"Who?"

"Well, you, of course," Harry frowned. 

"You love me?" 

"Of course I love you, Louis, it's impossible to not love you."

"Not entirely." 

"Yes it is, don't say that about yourself. What would the birthday boy like to do today?" 

"I wanna build a fort, with pretty fairy lights, and soft pillows and blankies, and I wanna walk around in just your shirt and I wanna cuddle all night long. And then when we wake up, Santa will have left our presents. And I wanna stay in my nappy all day, if that's alright?" Louis went on and on about what he wanted to do and Harry just nodded along, letting Louis make their plans. 

"You're in lucky, I washed all the blankies and pillow cases, just to make sure they're soft, and the fairy lights came in the mail last week. We also have some Christmas movies to watch." 

And so they set off to make the fort and cookies and get Louis happy again. The fort was quickly put together, a pallet of soft blankets and pillows inside, with an opening at the front that was just wide enough to squeeze through without worry of it falling. There were fairly lights randomly strung up around the fort, resting along the edges of the couch arms. They made three different types of cookies, just in case they got tired of one type. 

The oven beeped, signaling the end of the baking time for the sugar cookies. Harry helped Louis take them out of the oven and place them on the somewhat crowded counter. Harry's already been through it exactly four times, scrubbing everything so that it was clean and wiping the counters off and taking out the trash and spraying the windows, even though they had nothing on them already. Once he was almost completely satisfied with how the kitchen looked, he turned the light off and reminded himself that the cookies would be cool enough to eat in roughly 20 minutes. 

"What movie would you like to start with?" 

"Charlie and the Chocolate Factory, please," Louis requested, smiling as Harry put it into his laptop. 

"It's not a Christmas movie, but here you go," Harry kissed Louis' head softly. Louis smiled and thanked him, resting his head on Harry's shoulder. 

Halfway through the movie, Harry remembered the cookies. He gently woke Louis, telling him he had to check the cookies. Louis decided that he would come with Harry, but he wasn't going to walk, "Baby boy, come up here, you're going to scuff up your knees."

Louis held up his arms for Harry to pick him up, which Harry happily did. He smiled as Louis rested his head on his chest. He carried Louis into the kitchen and set him on the counter, while he used the spatula to scrape the cookies off of the wax paper. He smiled in satisfaction as he took in the plateful of perfect circle-shaped cookies. 

"Chocolate chip, sugar, or mint?" 

"Yes," Louis replied. 

Harry laughed and handed him two of each different cookies. He let Louis sit on the counter as he washed the pans off and threw the wax paper away. He dried the pans, putting them in their rightful place in the holder by the oven. He picked the plate of cookies up in his right hand and carried Louis back to the living room on his left hip, holding him in place with his left hand. 

Louis giggled as Harry playfully dropped him onto the couch, standing right next to him so that he couldn't fall off of the couch. Louis held one of his mint cookies out to Harry, who declined and picked up his own cookie. Louis was very pleased with Harry for bringing the plate of cookies into the living room. He would've throw an absolute fit if he had done that before the past few months. Instead, he had Louis to distract him, much like he was there to distract Louis during his eating times. They were both there to help each other.


	21. Chapter 21

"Hello," Harry said as he woke Louis up the morning of New Years Eve. 

"Really? Hello? No 'good morning, it's nice to see you'? Fuck you too, Harry," Louis said before rolling onto his side, facing away from Harry. 

"What the hell?"

"How about you go burn in hell?" 

"Alright then," Harry said before getting up and leaving their small little fort, which they'd been sleeping in since Christmas. 

"No, wait, I didn't mean that!" Louis said. 

"It's fine if you did," Harry walked slowly into the kitchen. 

"No, I didn't mean it, Harry!" Louis yelled to him. 

Harry just ignored him. This was a wonderful way to start off his day. He had to leave to go to work in 40 minutes. He wasn't going to take Louis with him, though, which meant that he would have to go somewhere else. He didn't quite know where he was going to take him though, because everyone that they knew was either out getting alcohol, still visiting family, or already starting their drinking.... Always wanting to bring in the new year with a bang. Harry laughed at his own joke that wasn't funny, more like rude and insensitive, and making him feel borderline psychotic. At least he wasn't acting like Louis, he thought. 

Harry made himself and Louis an omelette each, putting a large amount of cheese and bacon into Louis', saving the broccoli and tomatoes for his own. He put avocado and milk into the blender with a few ice cubes, turning the blender on and letting it mix everything up. When his avocado milk blend was done, he washed the blender jar thoroughly, making sure that he scrubbed every single inch of it. When he washed it the first time, he went back and scrubbed it and rinsed it three more times, making sure to count after every one to ensure that he wouldn't start his day off with a breakdown in his kitchen. 

He dumped two handfuls of frozen strawberries, one handful of banana, and one handful of chocolate chips into the blender jar, pouring in two cups of milk. He turned the blender on, letting it blend everything together while he set the table. He pulled down Louis' princess dining set and his own white and red plate. He put Louis' steaming omelette on his princess plate, cutting it up. He grabbed the princess cup, that had all the Disney princesses on it, and filled it to the top with Louis' chocolate strawberry and banana smoothie, smiling as it same to the top. He turned and washed the blender jar four times. 

"Louis, come get your breakfast, doll," Harry called to the boy in his living room. 

"Coming," Louis replied. 

"You better not be without permission," Harry teased, practically hearing Louis roll his eyes. 

Louis came into the kitchen, walking to the table that was in the adjoining dining room. He sat down in his seat that he used when he was big. He had his own seat that had straps to make sure he stayed still and didn't fall out for when he was little. He completely ignored the silverware that Harry placed by his plate, going straight for the omelette. 

"Louis, slow down, you're going to get sick," Harry chastised as he placed a bowl with a bunch of fruits next to Louis' plate and cup.

"I don't care," Louis said defiantly. 

"You will care when you're hunched over the toilet because you didn't slow down and your tummy no longer likes you." 

"Wouldn't be the first time, Harry. Get over yourself, you can't control me," Louis said as he continued to scarf down his food. 

"I don't want to control you. I didn't even say anything that was even remotely controlling. My goal isn't to control you, but if I can help you in any way, I'm damn well going to do it. When you can learn to say thank you to me for making your breakfast and being patient and not bending you over the table and turning your ass a lovely shade of cherry, call me. In the meantime, you can spend your time here. I've got to go to work," Harry said, picking his plate up and dumping it into the trashcan and washing his plate eight times, rather than four and losing count at least twice, making him have to start all over again. Eventually, he just got frustrated and threw the glass plate to the floor, watching as it shattered. He contemplated leaving it there for Louis to clean up, but he figured it'd just be easier to clean it up himself. He took his cup to the car with him. 

He was already dressed enough for work, he decided. He had jeans on from the day before and was wearing a bright pink shirt, but it would be covered by his apron soon anyway. And it's not like the shop would be very crowded anyway. On the way to work, he smiled at everyone that he passed, even though he surprisingly didn't get any smiles back. He decided that calling Liam would be a good thing to do right now, just to make sure that Louis didn't get hurt. 

"Liam, can you go over to mine around noon to check on Louis?" Harry asked as Liam picked up the phone. 

"Sure, why are you not there?" 

"I have work today." 

"Why didn't you take him to work with you?" 

"He was being an asshole when we woke up, he continued to be an asshole, he didn't thank me for breakfast, the first thing that he said to me was 'fuck you', he hisses at the customers, and to be quite honest, I need a little alone time right now." 

"Alright then.... What did he do to make you so mad? Was it even him that made you mad in the first place?" 

"Yes, it was him that made me mad. I wasn't mad when I woke up, that's for damn sure. He just doesn't realize how rude he is sometimes and it just gets on my nerves," Harry said, unlocking the door to the shop and walking in, thankful that the heat was on and he could escape the cold. 

"Maybe he wants you to punish him. Have you ever thought about that, Harry?" 

"No, I haven't thought about it. I don't like to punish him and if he wants me to punish him, he should just ask." 

"Why would he ask you to do something that he knows that you don't like doing? That's absolutely ridiculous and if you think that he would ever ask you to do something that you didn't like doing, you'd be out of your mind." 

"Whatever. Just please go and check on him at noon or so. I didn't leave him with lunch and I don't have time to go back to him right now." 

"You should always have time for him," Liam said before hanging up, not giving Harry a chance to respond.


	22. Chapter 22

"Lou?" 

"Shh!" Louis called from where he was squished between the couch and the corner. 

"Why're you sitting there baby?"

"Shh! I hidin' fwom monsters and bein' good fow daddy."

"Baby butt, what are you talking about? You're always a good little boy for your daddy." 

"I not baby boy!" Louis screeched, the corner making it echo. 

"Then what are you doing, baby?"

"Louis is not baby boy!" Louis screeched again. 

"I know, baby, I know. Would you like lunch?"

"Ate." 

"Are you okay, bear?"

"Louis fine Lima Bean, just need hide and be good! Daddy come home soon?"

"Daddy will come home soon, I promise."

"You leave?"

"I can stay if you want."

Louis shook his head at Liam, "You go be big boy."

Liam nodded, "Call if you need anyone."

|-/

"Lou, where are you baby?" Harry asked as he walked into his house that night. He didn't hear the scampering of little Louis running around on tiptoes and he didn't smell candles. 

"Louis?!" Harry shouted, walking through the house and looking for the small, blue-eyed boy that he left this morning. 

"Louis?!" Harry shouted one last time for good measure before walking out of the house, grabbing his keys and jacket on the way. He walked down the street to the bakery, which was still locked up and completely empty. However, the bookstore that Louis wanted to work at happened to be the only thing opened at the moment. 

While Harry had his stupid moments, he was feeling rather smart when he decided that he should check there first. He walked into the small store, breathing in the smell of dust and old books. He walked up to a cashier, standing in line. When he finally reached the front of the line, he asked the cashier if she'd seen a boy with brown hair and blue eyes. 

Luck wasn't on his side, which he noticed quickly. The cashier clearly was busy with things other than just her job.... Harry understood that, but he couldn't help but be annoyed when he got that answer from her. Luck was on his side, however, when he realized that the store was sectioned of into two sections. There was a children's section and an adult section. 

Harry looked up and don't the adult rows, whispering Louis' name as he went. When he had no luck there, he went to the kid's section. He continued whispering Louis' name down each row he passed. He had no luck in that section either, but he did need to go to the bathroom now. He hadn't had a bathroom break today, hadn't even really checked his phone. 

He walked to the bathroom, pushing the door open. He could hear someone crying in the bathroom stall at the very end. He knew that he knew the little sobs from somewhere.... Well, he knew the exact person that the sobs were coming from. 

"Bear? Are you in there?" 

"No," Louis whimpered. 

"You sure?" 

"No." 

"Can you open the door for me, bear cub?" 

"No." 

"Why not baby?" 

"Just can't." 

"Baby, open the door so I can see you," Harry demanded, trying to keep his tone as soft as he could. 

"You won't hate me?" 

"I won't hate you doll. How about this? I'll buy you any four books that you want if you open this door and let me in," Harry tried. 

Louis continued to cry, but still unlocked the door and let Harry in. He tucked himself into the corner, right by the toilet. Harry noticed that his pants were a little bit droopy and sighed. Louis shook his head and continued to cry. 

"Bug, what happened?"

"Didn't make it to the potty," Louis whined. 

"Are you wearing a nappy?" Harry asked. 

"Yes daddy, I wearin' nappy like good kitten," Louis nodded, to which Harry thanked whoever the hell it was that reminded Louis to wear a nappy when he went out. 

"I need you to lay down, baby. You can use my jacket as a changing mat and my hat and gloves for a pillow. Does that sound alright for you, baby doll?" Harry asked, to which Louis nodded. Harry smiled at his little doll, pulling out the small packet of baby wipes from his back pocket. He usually carried around wipes and a nappy, but today he only had wipes and some pink panties. 

Harry finished wiping and cleaning Louis up, blowing raspberries on his tummy and kissing Louis' cheek occasionally. Harry had Louis stand up as he pulled Louis' panties up along with his sparkly little skinny jeans. 

"Alright baby, you're all done now. I'm going to pull your pants up, we'll wash our hands, and then we'll go out and get your books. Remember, any four that you want. Or, actually, you can have anything that you want, as long as it's four things." 

Louis nodded and stood up, waiting for Harry to get up and unlock the door. When Harry finally unlocked the door, Louis and he walked out hand in hand to the sinks. Harry held Louis' squirming hands underneath the warm, running water. He then lathered on the lemon soap packet he had in his jacket pocket. He then washed both of their hands under the water. 

"Lou, are you ready to go back out and get your treats?" Harry asked, to which Louis nodded. 

Harry nodded, kissed Louis' forehead, and they walked out together. Louis didn't mean to be rude or even to be silent, but Harry wasn't being nice to him. Harry didn't tell him how well behaved Louis was all day long. Maybe he was still mad that Louis was mean to him that morning. Maybe he was mad that Louis couldn't make it to the potty in time and had a messy accident in his nappy. Maybe he was mad at Louis all together. No matter what the reason was, Louis didn't want Harry to be mad at him. 

"Daddy, this?" Louis asked, pointing at a little hedgehog stuffy. 

"Do you want it?" Harry asked, and Louis nodded, "Then get it, baby monkey. I said you could get anything you wanted, didn't I?" Louis nodded again. 

Harry picked up the stuffy and handed it to Louis, who blushed and thanked him. They went like that throughout the whole store. However, Louis spent almost all day at the store and read all the books that interested him at some point that day. Louis kept the pink hedgehog stuffy and picked up a teddy bear that was rainbow colored and came to his knees almost. 

"Are you sure that you don't want anything else? You don't want to look around any more? You're sure that you found what you wanted?" Harry asked as they stood in line to check out. 

"Yes dada, but can we go somewhere else and I can choose there?" Louis asked. 

"Sure baby, where would you like to go?" 

"Well.... I saw a website that had things for littles and I want a new, big dummy. I'd also like a vibrator maybe, if that's alright." 

"Whatever other two things you'd like you may have, Lou," Harry nodded while smiling and pulling a now gleaming Louis into his side.


	23. Chapter 23

Louis didn't want to go to the sex shop that was down the street and around the corner from the bookstore in case someone he knew saw him, so they decided on just going on Amazon and trying to find something that Louis would like. They had some luck, but Louis wanted to explore his options more, so they went to adameve.com and looked there. Louis decided on a bright, neon pink vibrator from Amazon that had tons of great reviews and a lovely set that was specifically for adult babies that cost Harry $50. Harry did say that Louis could choose anything he wanted, so that's what he did. He didn't even care about the price. That was for Harry to worry about, not Louis. 

"H, when will my things be here?" 

"I don't know baby. We're supposed to get a bit of snow, which will probably slow the process down a little bit. We might get them soon, we might have to wait until all of the snow is melted," Harry said and began to pet Louis' hair. 

"What's for lunch?" 

"What do you want for lunch?" 

"Vegetable soup.... But spicy vegetable soup.... And grilled cheese.... With hot sauce and pickles.. Can we have that for lunch?" 

"You can have that for lunch. I will have soup, but I don't like grilled cheese, so that can be just for you. I'll even cut it into a nice little heart for my little heart," Harry said, not even caring that that made about 0 sense to anyone and everyone. 

"Harry, you are so gross with words," Louis complained to which Harry threw his head back and laughed saying something about how Louis loved him anyway. 

Louis trailed after Harry as he walked into the kitchen to start their lunches. He got out a pot from his uncluttered cabinet and put it on the stovetop, which had no marks or leftover grease or milk that over-boiled and burned onto the top. Harry smiled as he measured out all of the ingredients so it'd all be even and equal with a small boy playing around by his legs. 

"Loubabe, what are you doing?" 

"What's it look like?"

"It looks like you're going around my legs making yourself a dizzy kitten," Harry smiled down at Louis, who had stopped going between his legs and around to the other side and rested his head on Harry's left leg. He was a very considerate man and would always end on the left side after they had a talk on Harry's.... Problems, if you could even call it that. Harry just considered it part of his personality. 

"I'm not getting dizzy, Harry. I'm playing," Louis frowned. Harry sighed and nodded. Today was just going to be one of those days where Louis bounces between being a baby to being close to five year old headspace to an adult. Those days were never fun for either of them, both of them walking on a thin layer of ice waiting for one of them to just break down and throw a tantrum. 

"Alright baby. You can continue playing while I make your lunch. Then we can eat our yummy lunches at the table and clean up our dishes and then we can have a nice movie day. Don't you think that'll be fun, baby doll?" Harry asked, earning a furrowed eyebrow glare from the boy at his feet. "Louis, drop the attitude and continue playing." But this time Louis nodded, not putting up a fight.

Louis sank down and rested his head on the tips of Harry's toes and used them as a pillow. He seemed to have gotten bored of that as he lifted his head and looked up to Harry with a grin and bright, wide blue eyes. Louis instead decided to straddle Harry's foot and keep him in place as Louis' chair. Louis leaned up to kiss Harry's cock which was uncovered as he was too lazy to get dressed after their nap. 

Harry smiled at Louis and thanked him, because why not? He was still Harry's little boy, no matter how old he was, in and out of headspace. It was just a normal thing that Louis would do sometimes to show affection. 

However, Louis seemed to want more than just to place a kiss to the head. Instead, he decided that he was hungry and slowly put his mouth further and further down Harry's cock until his nose was touching Harry's warm body. Harry stroked Louis' soft hair and nodded at Louis to make sure he knew that it was okay to continue if he wanted. It depended on the day, but sometimes Louis would just suck on Harry's cock because he needed company or something heavier than a dummy in his mouth. 

"Baby, were you a hungry little boy?" Harry asked as he stroked Louis hair and stirred the soup. 

Louis nodded, not taking his mouth off of Harry's dick to speak. He began to suck lightly on Harry's dick, but that was mostly because he had saliva pooling in his mouth and wanted it out of his mouth so he'd swallow it, but it would feel good to Harry. Everything was fine and good until Louis started rutting up against Harry's leg. It was against Louis' rules, which he knew, to touch himself without permission. 

"Tomlinson, up and off the floor. I didn't give you permission to do that. Stand up and look at me," Harry demanded, tugging lightly on Louis' hair which elicited a whine from the boy. 

"Yes?"

"What did you do wrong?" Harry asked him. 

Louis hung his head before sadly replying, "I touched myself without permission, daddy."

"Look up at me and tell me what you did wrong," Harry said, knowing that this would cause more embarrassment to Louis. 

"I was a bad boy and touched myself, daddy," Louis said, this time looking Harry in the eyes, a red flush coming to his cheeks. 

"What happens when little boys break their daddy's rules?" 

"They get punished," Louis said and wiped a tear from his cheek. 

"No need to cry, baby. You're alright, it'll be okay," Harry said and wiped under Louis' eyes to rid the liquid from them. "Would you like me to tell you your punishment now and we'll get it over with or would you like your lunch and your normal calm down minutes?" Harry always gave Louis a few minutes to calm down before his punishments, just in case Louis wasn't feeling very well or well enough to take a punishment. 

"Can I decide after I hear the punishment?" 

"Of course, doll, you can decide anytime.. Would you like to hear it?" 

"Yes please, daddy." 

"Okay, my little one, your punishment will be a quick but humiliating punishment. Are you alright with this?" 

"Yes daddy, but if I don't like the punishment, I can say no, right? And you won't be mad?" Louis asked, sounding a little bit worried that Harry would be angry at him. 

"Of course baby, you can tell me no before we start or you can say 'red' during this and we will stop it. Are you alright for me to continue and tell you what you're going to do?" 

"Yes daddy," Louis nodded, eyes looking directly at Harry so Harry knew he was talking to just him and focusing on just him. That's what mattered right in that moment, Harry. 

"Okay. You're going to go to our room and go into the drawer on my bedside table," Harry said. They only have one two sides of the bed that didn't have a wall by it, Harry's side of the bed and the foot of the bed. "You're going to get the big princess plug, you can choose the color. You're not getting any lube, so you're going to put the metal plug part in your mouth so we can use your spit as lube. And another thing is, I want you crawling. No walking at all, pet. Are you alright with this punishment or do I need to change it?" 

"It's alright, daddy," Louis said as he began sinking down to his knees.


	24. Chapter 24

Louis was never someone who was easily embarrassed. Well, that wasn't true, it actually depended on the situation his was in. However, nothing that he'd ever done has compared to this. Harry was trying to kill him, Louis was convinced. Honestly, how did he even come up with such a punishment? When had he ever been this.... What would be the word to describe this even be? Kinky, maybe, but that didn't seem to fit the bill and cover everything. Anything could be kinky, but this was a new level of kinky, Louis thought. 

Louis twisted his head around to look over his shoulder as he crawled up the stairs. He was slightly concerned about falling from the stairs, but there was some part of him that knew that Harry would be there to catch him before he got hurt. He frowned at Harry, but turned his head back to look up at the remaining stairs he had to climb. He knew that he wasn't allowed to talk unless he had to color out, that was a rule for all of his punishments, but he really wanted to get out of crawling up the stairs and back down the stairs. 

"Go on, pet, you're almost there," Harry encouraged, seeing the hesitation in the way Louis' body tensed when his knee slipped a bit. Louis nodded and gave him a thumbs up as a way of telling him he was okay and that he heard Harry. 

Louis reached the top of the stairs and sighed in relief, continuing his small little crawl down the hallway and into their room. He could hear Harry leaving the living room and going to another room of the house, probably the kitchen knowing Harry. Louis crawled down the hallway and into their room. He went to the bedside table and opened the top drawer. Inside that drawer, they had a few different colors of plugs, but Louis' all-time favorite plugs were the metal princess plugs. They had the original, beginner plugs that were a bit boring, but they were Louis' first ones, so he loved them. 

But Louis got rather bored of those quite quickly and moved onto other plugs that were bigger, prettier, better, and did more things. He still couldn't keep himself from reaching for the princess plugs on occasion, even though he hated how small they were. So one day, as a present, Harry found someone who made butt plugs and other things, usually for pet play but whatever, and got him to make a bigger plug that was metal and had a bright pink jewel on it. That quickly became one of Louis' go to plugs, probably because it was basically a princess plug that was bigger than the original beginner plug. They'd gotten plenty more after that, going to the same guy each time but getting a new color each time. 

He picked the blue one up and then the pink one, but chose the emerald one instead. It was one of his favorites because one, it had an almost replica of Harry's eye color as the jewel and two, because on the widest part of it, Harry's name was carved into it. He loved this one, loved tracing over Harry's name with his tongue when Harry made him use spit as lube, loved knowing that Harry was inside of him constantly, even though it was just his name. He loved all of it. 

He quickly put the metal into his mouth and grinned as best as he could around it. He loved the weight and the coolness that he now felt in his mouth. He swirled his tongue around the plug a few times, tasting the minty toy cleaner they'd used when they cleaned this last time. He swallowed around the plug and sighed before turning around and crawling outside of the room. He still felt completely humiliated, knowing that this had been in his ass at one point in time and was now in his mouth. Plus, it was a punishment, which never failed to embarrass Louis at least a little bit. 

Louis could feel himself salivating around the plug and his cheeks were burning, which was an interesting contrast to the cold metal in his mouth that was slowly warming up. Louis felt a knot in his stomach as he looked down the stairs, which had never been as daunting as this. He felt tears welling in his eyes. He wanted to make daddy happy, but he didn't want to fall and get hurt. So here he was now, on his hands and knees at the top of the stairs with tears running down his hot cheeks, debating whether he should drop the plug and call for Harry or if he should just suck it up and go down the stairs and risk injury. 

"Daddy," Louis whined, voice sounding oddly croaky, letting the plug drop from his mouth to the floor. 

Harry knew he'd heard the something hit the floor, but he'd heard nothing more than that. He knew that it wasn't Louis that fell, so he wasn't all that concerned. He continued pouring his cup of water, putting it next to Louis' sippy cup of juice in the fridge, moving on to cutting up bread to turn into croutons for lunch. Harry hummed as he went, cutting with evenness and precision, each and every piece being 1/2 an inch wide. 

"Daddy," Louis whined a bit louder, hoping that Harry would hear him from wherever he was and help him. He needed help and couldn't find Harry, but he didn't want to be naughty again, so he stayed put. 

Harry heard him this time, to Louis' happiness. He walked out of the kitchen, after washing his hands. He was patting his hands dry on his pants as he walked, not looking up from them until he was satisfied with how dry they were. When he did look up, he was met with a very sad looking Louis, tears running down his face, the plug on the floor with a trail of spit stringing from the plug to Louis' mouth. He looked very unhappy and somewhat afraid of something, if the shaking of his shoulders were anything to go by. 

"What's wrong, my little man?" Harry asked softly, slowly walking up the stairs, trying to keep from spooking the boy. 

"Scawed," Louis whimpered.

"What's got baby boy so scared?" 

"Staiws," Louis said as he cried harder into Harry's neck from where he'd been placed in Harry's lap. 

"Alright baby, can you tell daddy why the stairs are scaring you?"

"Fall."

"Ah, I see, alright, would it make it easier if you could walk down the stairs and then crawl the rest of the way?" Harry asked, to which Louis nodded. "Alright, well we'll sit here for a few minutes so you can calm down and when you're ready, I'll walk you down the stairs and then you're back to crawling. Would you like the plug back in your mouth now?" It wasn't uncommon for Louis to ask for a plug rather than a dummy or bottle or thumb instead, because he liked how it felt a bit heavy in his mouth. Harry would never quite understand Louis and his thoughts, but he was alright with that.

Louis shook his head and Harry nodded while rocking them softly side to side. Louis stopped crying after a few minutes and nuzzled his head into Harry's chest. Harry just rocked them, and he would continue to do so until he was ready to get up and continue. That took about five or so minutes, but Louis did eventually get up. 

"Alright kitten, open your mouth for daddy," Harry said as he wiped the spit from Louis chin. Louis did as told, relaxing his jaw with his mouth open wide enough for the plug to go in smoothly. Harry gently pushed the plug into Louis' mouth, it hitting Louis' throat a little bit, but not enough to make him gag. Harry did as he said he would and walked Louis down the stairs letting him drop down to his knees to crawl the rest of the way into the kitchen. 

Once they were there, Harry made Louis stay on the ground, kneeling by his feet so he could continue cutting and dicing the bread. Being where he is now reminded Louis of what got him into this position, but he continued kneeling by Harry's feet with the plug in his mouth. He was feeling better now than he was a few minutes ago when he had his little breakdown. 

"Alright baby, you may stand up now. I want you to bend over the counter with your bum out," Harry said. 

Louis did just that, bending over the counter top that was actually quite cold from the quick rinse and wipe down that Harry's just done. Harry reached around to Louis' mouth, tugging gently on the plug to get him to release the hold he had on the plug. Louis opened his mouth, well.... He relaxed his jaw, he already had him mouth open kind of. It was mostly closed around the wide part of the plug, only the green jewel showing. Harry took it from Louis' mouth and did his best to relax himself so it wouldn't hurt when Harry pushed the plug in. 

Louis whined when Harry finally did push the plug in. He let out a whimper, that he'd never admit came from him, when the plug was pushed in all the way and Harry pulled a bit to make it tug against his rim, but not come out. Harry helped him stand up, letting him adjust to the plug in him, and kissed him softly on his lips. 

"Thank you daddy," Louis whispered.

"You're welcome baby, thank you for being so well behaved for me," Harry said as he ran his long fingers through Louis' ever growing hair that he'd quickly grown to love very much. 

"You're not mad at me for earlier?"

"Of course not, baby. We all get scared sometimes, there's nothing we can do to stop from being scared or worried. You couldn't help that you had a rational fear of falling, but you did the right thing by calling me for help. You're such a good boy for doing that," Harry said as he placed kisses over Louis' face and neck. 

"Thank you for the compliment and for helping me, daddy."

"You're welcome, baby. Now, would like a nap on the couch or to play in here while I make lunch?" Harry asked and Louis mumbled a nap. So Harry did what all Harry's would do in this situation. He carried him to the living room and laid him down on the couch, placing a few pillows along the edge of the couch on the floor, just in case.


	25. Chapter 25

"Lou, come on," Harry said as he was holding the bedroom door open for Louis. 

"I'm coming as fast my little legs will take me," Louis groaned. 

"Well, if you hurry up, I'll give you a massage. I just don't want to miss my show," Harry said. He usually recorded it, but tonight there was going to be some new Disney show episode that Louis couldn't miss and Harry didn't want to record his show and Louis' show when they could watch his show and then Louis' show. It just made sense to Harry to watch his show.

"What kind of massage, Haz?" 

"Whatever kind of massage you'd like," Harry grinned. 

"What about a nice prostate massage with your dick? Or a foot massage and back massage? They've both been killing me and I swear it's because you make me eat so much. I'm going to need to lose the weight you're causing me to gain," Louis joked. 

"No you won't, I quite like the extra pounds that are barely even noticeable. They make you look healthier and I love your thighs. Oh and after we watch your show, what's it called again? I don't remember, but when we watch the show, I want to watch my old episode of Scandal. I don't want you to watch it, though." 

"Why not? I wanna watch it with you, I like that show," Louis whined. 

"I know you do baby, but I don't want you to get upset. Therefore, I don't want you to watch it with me," Harry said to his baby boy as he ran his fingers through Louis' soft hair. 

"Why would it upset me?" 

"There's a part in it that will most likely upset you.... It was in the news a while back after the episode aired. It's got to do with something that will upset you and I don't want you to be upset again, since you were very upset about this when it happened a few months ago," Harry said, trying to give Louis clues to catch on without actually having to tell Louis what happened. 

"Okay?" 

"Do you still not understand what I'm talking about, baby?" Harry asked and Louis shook his head. "Okay, think back for me. What happened 6 months ago?" 

"We found out I was pregnant.... Oh," Louis said, his face going from confused to somewhat upset. Harry hated it when Louis was upset, but that was the easiest thing to do to get the point across. He really didn't want Louis to watch the episode because of that in itself. 

"Are you alright, baby?" Harry asked and Louis nodded, tucking himself into Harry's side, causing Harry to wrap his strong arm around Louis' waist. "I love you, you know that right?"

"I love you more, daddy," Louis said as he rested his head on Harry's chest before looking up and meeting Harry's eyes. 

"You're a very beautiful boy, I hope you know. I never want you to be upset, baby," Harry said, trying to prevent Louis from being upset, but he didn't know what to do. He didn't know what Louis was thinking or feeling and he didn't know what Louis would be thinking and feeling in a few seconds. He was stumbling on an endless tunnel of darkness and he needed Louis to tell him how he was feeling. 

"Okay daddy, thank you," Louis said. He put his head higher up on Harry's chest this time though, his forehead on Harry's collarbone almost. 

"What are you doing, baby bear?" 

"Resting. Can you wake me when your show is over?" Louis asked. Harry just nodded, starting to get invested in what was happening right now in the show. He squirmed a bit when Louis moved his mouth down to his nipple, but tried to keep still for the comfort of Louis. He knew that this helped Louis relax and feel safe sometimes. Louis picked his head up a little to get a better angle for sucking his nipple. 

Louis whined and whimpered when he just couldn't get a good angle that he liked. He wanted to cry right now. He could normally satisfy his need to suck on Harry's nipples as soon as he began to suck, but today he couldn't. He felt the tears stinging his eyes, but did his best to keep the tears in, which clearly didn't work. 

"Baby boy, why are you crying? My baby, what's wrong?" Harry asked, petting worriedly at Louis' cheeks and hair and under his eyes. 

"Can't suck," Louis whimpered and cried more. 

"Baby dove," Harry whispered sympathetically, "Here, climb on Daddy's lap. Daddy will help you."

Louis nodded and did as he was told and hiccuped on a cry as he whispered, "Thank you daddy."

Harry nodded and kissed his head, "You're welcome baby. Okay, you're going to have to relax and let daddy move your head for you. I promise I won't do anything but help you get a better grip on daddy's nipple to make you feel better." 

Louis nodded and did his best to relax his body enough for Harry to be able to move him. Harry gently pressed a firm hand to the back of Louis' neck and brought his closed mouth to his chest. He moved Louis' head to the right a little as the right side was Louis' favorite side to suck. He groaned softly as Louis' chapped little lips parted enough for his warm tongue to dart out and lick at Harry's nipple and his sharp little teeth grazed gently over the sensitive nub. 

"Is that better, my little prince?" Harry asked as he carded his fingers through Louis' hair once again. 

Louis nodded, but realized his mistake instantly. He was no longer positioned to where he could have Harry's nipple in his mouth. He couldn't feel Harry's nipple, but he knew it was there and he didn't want to open his eyes to find it because the light was too bright. He whimpered and whined and felt tears make their way back to his eyes which made him whine more. He couldn't remember a time when he was ever this needy. This was by far the neediest he'd ever been, especially with something so simple and easy to fix. Harry didn't complain though. He just gently moved Louis back to where he was before and allowed him to latch onto the nub and suck it for as long as he wanted. As long as Louis wanted to be there, Harry would be there to let him do what he needed. 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm thinking about ending this story soon to make the sequel. I've got something relatively big planned for the sequel. I'm actually quite excited for it. Anyway, I hope you enjoyed this chapter.


	26. Chapter 26

Harry looked down at Louis, who was sucking peacefully at his nipple. He hadn't seen the boy like this before, and he knew that Louis hadn't ever gone down this far. He was torn between loving that Louis trusted him enough to go this far into his head space and being a little bit concerned about Louis. He normally never went very far into his head space and when he slipped down further than normal, it usually meant that something was happening inside the brain of the one and only Louis Tomlinson. 

Harry frowned and reached to run a hand through Louis' hair. Louis' eyes squeezed tighter, clearly having an internal argument. Harry's frown deepened, but he pulled his hand from Louis' hair and reached to turn his lamp off. He was sure to guide his whiny boy's head back to his nipple when he turned. He pulled the blanket over the two of them, covering Louis' head completely, but making sure there was blanket that was pulled up to allow air into the small cave. 

Harry continued watching the different scenes play out on the television, smiling at the funny or cute moments and keeping a neutral expression during the other parts. It was nearing midnight when he decided that he should check on his boy, who was still gently suckling on his now very sore and sensitive nipple. He lifted the blanket enough to check on Louis and sighed as he realized Louis was asleep now. He reached over and pulled his drawer open, being sure not to tug his upper body too much. He grabbed the first pacifier his hands could grasp and gently moved Louis' little head away from his chest, cooing slightly at Louis' mouth fishmouthing around nothing but emptiness. He watched as Louis searched for the flesh he'd just been sucking on, but gently lead him to the pacifier he was holding. 

Harry grinned as Louis stayed asleep, even as he turned the t.v. off and turned onto his side to hold Louis. He was slightly proud of himself for keeping Louis asleep, but extremely proud of his baby boy for staying asleep. There wasn't even reason to feel proud of him for that, but Harry was very proud of Louis for staying asleep. He knew that he wouldn't be unhappy with him if the boy did happen to wake up in the process of Harry moving them both and jiggling the bed, but he was just really happy. 

|-/

Harry had to wake up around two in the morning to go to the bathroom, but Louis was not having that. Louis wrapped his small arms around Harry's waist and held on for dear life, not letting go for anything. Harry pried him away, one arm after the other, but as soon as he'd remove one arm, the other arm would be latched back onto him. Harry sighed and whispered to Louis, telling him that he had to go to the bathroom and he needed to let go. 

Louis did not like that idea at all. He started whining loudly, tears starting to fill his eyes every time Harry even tried prying his arms away. Harry was slowly losing patience, not so much with Louis but more so with his bladder. If it weren't for him needing to go to the bathroom, they wouldn't be in this situation. 

"Alright baby, you can come with me," Harry said, picking Louis up gently. 

He was not fond of this, but he obviously couldn't leave Louis alone in the room. That would definitely cause more trouble than it was really worth. On the way into the bathroom, he grabbed one of their extra sheets that'd just been folded and brought it with him. With the one hand that he had free, he unfolded it and placed it onto the floor a little bit away from him. 

He placed Louis on top of the sheet, letting Louis hold onto his ankle while he peed. He flushed and then tried to decide the easiest way to do this. He didn't want to touch Louis with the hands that were just touching his dick, so he just reached as best as he could. He turned on the cold water, which he already didn't like the idea of. He was leaning on his left foot, which was stretched the farthest from his body. He felt like he was back in P.E. where they would make them do lunges with weights on their ankles because they hated them or something. 

He used the automatic soap dispenser, silently thanking himself for putting it there in the first place. He grinned as his palm was filled almost halfway with cinnamon apple soap, the only soap in the house that was not antimicrobial, thanks to Louis. He rubbed his hands together, singing the abc song twice, before rinsing them off. He shook his hands dry, not being able to touch terrycloth at all comfortably. He tried to warm his hands before picking Louis up, but judging by the way Louis both flinched and relaxed in his arms, his hands were not warm. 

|-/

"Baby," Harry said when he woke up at his normal time. He looked down at Louis, noticing that he was still sleeping peacefully. Harry shook his head fondly at him and gently moved him to the side so that he could get up and go to the kitchen. 

Harry walked down, skipping the creaky steps. He made his way to the kitchen, doing his best to stay quiet while digging through the metal pots and pans. He grabbed eggs and pancake mix as he was feeling a bit lazy today. He mixed up the batter, pouring 1/2 cup size pancakes onto the hot skillet. He decided on keeping the scrambled eggs for last as they would cool the fastest but take the shortest to cook. 

He reached into the cabinet to his right and grabbed a princess plate for Louis and a regular red plate for himself. While he made sure that he didn't need to wash them again, he turned and grabbed two forks for their breakfast. Even though he knew that the plates were both clean, same for the forks, he figured that another quick wash wouldn't hurt anything but his hands. But he had cream for his hands, so he didn't have to worry about them getting hard and cracking or anything. 

He dried the plates off with a cloth towel, throwing it into the hamper in the cabinet underneath the sink when he was done. He put two pancakes on Louis' plate, two scoops of eggs, and two clear little shot glasses of syrup before deeming it worthy enough for Louis. He did the same for himself before moving on to the drinks. He knew that it was just going to be a lazy day, but he really knew when he just chose to pour orange juice with strawberries on top of it. 

He walked back up the stairs, both plates in hand and their cups balanced in the inside of his elbows. He pushed their door open and walked in, setting their cups and plates on his bedside table. He sat down on the bed next to Louis, turning Mickey Mouse on, before shaking him gently to wake him up. 

"Baby boy, daddy needs you to get up now. It's time for the baby to wake up, come on little love," Harry whispered, laying down so he was parallel to Louis. He pecked Louis' forehead and watched as his little eyes fluttered open, his crystal blue eyes showing brilliantly. He just shook his head and closed his eyes again, nosing at Harry's neck and mouthing close to his collarbone. Harry knew what he was trying to do and sighed, moving up while moving Louis down a little. He lead Louis' mouth to his nipple and winced slightly as Louis latched onto his nipple, teeth grazing it just a bit. 

"No," Louis whined pitifully when Harry moved back, his voice hoarse from not speaking for at least 24 hours.

"Baby boy, daddy's got you, you're alright. I need you to eat your breakfast though," Harry whispered, pushing the hair in Louis' eyes back gently. 

Louis shook his head and made an effort to get his mouth around Harry's perky swollen nipple again. Harry was stronger though, and gently moved so they were both sitting up. Louis got drawn into the episode of Mickey Mouse that was playing quickly, watching the shapes and numbers, giggling when he got the correct answers, though he knew that he wasn't saying them aloud. Mickey Mouse was reading his mind so that he didn't have to speak because Louis was special.


	27. Chapter 27

"Little prince, this will not become a habit," Harry said as he lifted Louis up from the sheet placed on the bathroom floor for the eighth time in a row since the first time he allowed Louis to stay with him while he went pee. Louis sighed and nodded, enjoying the warmth of Harry's hands combing through his frizzy and tangled hair as they laid back in bed. 

|-/

Of course, the sheet did remain in its place. It never did move from where Harry'd placed it multiple weeks before. Though it wasn't used as much as it had been before, Louis still laid on the sheet by Harry's ankles as he peed or he laid there in the mornings as Harry was getting ready for work. He enjoyed being so close to Harry. And he knew that he could always count on Harry carrying him to the bathroom with him, if he was awake when Harry was getting up. If he wasn't already up, Harry didn't even try to lift him from the bed, not wanting to risk waking the small boy. 

|-/

"Daddy?" 

"Yes baby?" 

"Nothing, just making sure you're still here," Louis said, latching onto Harry's ankle and resting his head against Harry's foot that smelled like lemons and still had pruney toes from his bath. 

"Alright Lou," Harry said as he spit the foamy toothpaste into the sink and tipped his head back, allowing the mint mouthwash to be swished around in his mouth. 

|-/

"Alright little love, can you be a good boy for Daddy while he works?" Harry asked, squatting to be at Louis' eye level. Louis nodded, eyelids already drooping as he was tired from his breakfast. Harry was proud of the accomplishments his boy had made, especially in his weight. He'd not expected Louis to even try as much as he was, but Louis has been full of surprises lately. 

"Promise," Louis said, wrapping his arms around Harry's neck. 

"Alright, good boy. Daddy will be home to bring you lunch and check in on you. Do you have anything in particular that you'd like for lunch today?" 

"No Daddy, but can I have a water with today's lunch? And call me when you choose a place so I can tell you what I want, please?" Louis asked, slurring a few words around his dummy. 

"Yes, of course, baby. Any particular reason you'd like water over a fizzy drink? You love the fizzy drinks, you always say that you like how they feel on your tongue," Harry was genuinely perplexed, but he wasn't going to go against what Louis wanted. If he'd rather a water, he'd get him a water, but for now, he wanted to know why there was a sudden change in Louis' drink requests. 

"I think they're making my tummy hurt," Louis whispered. 

"Okay little love, you get some rest. I'll call you around noon to see what you'd like for lunch," Harry said as he kissed Louis' head and pulled the comforter up to Louis' chin, tucking him in. 

"Yes Daddy, I love you," Louis said as Harry was walking out of their room. 

"I love you more, baby love," Harry said, and just like that, he was out. 

|-/

"I think something might be wrong with Lou," Harry said as Liam was ordering. 

"I wasn't done ordering my food and drink, Harry. But what do you mean you think something's wrong? What have you done to him?" Liam asked in a rather accusatory way. 

"I've not done anything, but he's suddenly gone from Sprite or lemonade to water, claiming that fizzy drinks make him feel sick. And now, he's being picky with what he eats. And it's kind of weirding me out," Harry said, thinking back on how odd Louis' been acting lately. 

"What do you want me to do about it? I can't do anything, he's not living with me. I can't force him to take a pregnancy test," Liam said. 

"Liam, that's not what I meant. He's definitely not pregnant. We've been using condoms. I'm ninety-nine percent sure that if Louis actually was pregnant, he'd lose his shit. Do you not remember what happened the last time? I do not need a repeat of that. And I just don't know what to do. I've worked really hard to get him to this weight so he'd be healthy and I worry that he might be slipping back into his old.... habits," Harry said. 

"Whatever Harry, it's up to you to do something. I do want to visit him though, it's been a while. He hasn't come around in what, two weeks?" 

"Close to it," Harry nodded, "Would you like to add anything else to your order?" 

Liam shook his head, forgetting who all he was supposed to feed, "I think that this will be enough, thank you Harry."

"Okay, that'll be $27.84 please," Harry said pleasantly, taking the card from Liam's hand and swiping it, before handing it back to him. 

|-/

"Arby's?" Harry asked, hoping that Louis would deem that a reasonable place to get lunch from. He'd already named all of the fast food places that were under 15 minutes away from him and he was beginning to worry that Louis wasn't going to get fed lunch. 

"Fine.... I would like three chicken tenders with curly fries and ranch dipping sauce and water, please Daddy," Louis mumbled out.

"Alright baby love, I'll get that and be home soon. Then we can eat and cuddle before I have to go back to work," Harry said, grinning as Louis hummed happily into the phone before he said bye and hung up. 

|-/

"Thank you for lunch, Daddy," Louis said as Harry kissed his forehead and wrapped around him, pulling him close to his chest. 

"You're very welcome," Harry said with a smile. He was working an eight hour shift so he got a three hour lunch break, some weird policy that had been set in place a few months back when some employees complained about being over-worked, which was utter bullshit if you ask Harry. But right at this moment, he'd never been happier that it'd taken place.


	28. Chapter 28

"Daddy," Louis whined.

"Baby," Harry whined back. 

"Don't copy me," Louis whined, burying his face into his pillow. 

"Fine," Harry said, sitting up and rubbing Louis' back, "What's wrong baby?"

"I wanna stop using condoms," Louis said, picking his head up and tucking his knees underneath his body.

"You want to stop using condoms? Why do you want to stop using them, Lou?"

"I dunno," Louis said, "I just do." 

"Alright, I guess we can stop. But," Harry paused, "What is the real reason that you want to stop using condoms, Louis?" 

Louis shrugged and looked down at the pillow that was lying underneath him. 

"Louis, why do you want to stop using condoms and why are you acting weird?" Harry asked. He didn't feel good, he swore that he could throw up at any moment now. 

"I just do," Louis snapped. 

"Tell me why you want to stop and tell me why you're acting weird?" 

"I just want to stop. Just stop acting like I'm doing something wrong by asking you to stop wearing a fucking piece of rubber around your dick when we fuck. I've got nothing to hide," Louis said, shrugging lightly and pushing his face into the pillow more. 

Harry was done with this conversation that was clearly going nowhere so he walked out. He didn't quite have a plan and he didn't really think through what his next actions were going to be. He walked to the nearest store, not even really thinking to grab his keys and take his car. 

|-/

"Go to the bathroom, Louis," Harry said as Louis walked down the stairs to go to the kitchen.

"Why?" 

"Go to the bathroom and take the test," Harry said, not even looking up from where he was stirring the soup. 

"W-What?" Louis asked and it was clear that he was on the verge of tears. 

"Take the test," Harry said, looking up. 

Louis' bottom lip was trembling and his nose was turning red, his eyes filling with tears, "Why?"

"Go do it for me, Louis," Harry said turning his back to Louis to get back to cutting carrots to put into the soup, keeping an eye on the lima beans that were supposed to be defrosting. 

"B-But," Louis started, being cut off by his own sniffling, before he cleared his throat and defiantly said, "No." 

"Go take the test, Louis," Harry dumped the carrots into the pot and stirred it before adding lima beans and finally looking up at Louis. 

"No, there's no reason for me to take the stupid test," Louis grumbled, looking down at his feet. 

"If there's no reason, then why don't you just do it?" 

"Because there's no reason to take the stupid test. Why do you act like I'm living some secret second life and have run off and get pregnant? You treat me as though I'm some unfaithful person that doesn't deserve your trust," Louis sniffled before wiping his face and looking back up to Harry to judge his expression. 

"If you've got nothing to hide, take the test," Harry said, turning back around, ignoring anything else that Louis said and listening as he turned to go up the stairs again. 

|-/

Harry ate dinner alone that night. It was delicious and he was certain the Louis would've loved it if he'd come down and tried it. After he'd put some soup in another bowl for Louis and set it on the table, he put the leftover soup into a Tupperware, washing the pot and his bowl and spoon. He left after that, this time grabbing his keys and putting a mint in his mouth as he didn't really want to go back in the house after he'd walked out.

|-/

One way or another, Harry ended up waking up at some stranger's house. He was clothed and on the couch so he was pretty sure that he hadn't slept with them. He turned on the couch, wincing in pain at the sunlight hitting his eyes. He sat up slowly, searching for his phone. He didn't find it around him, but he did see the shadow of a person standing in what he guessed was the kitchen. 

"Oh, good, you're up," A cheery voice came from the shadow. 

"Yeah," Harry replied groggily. 

"You were pretty drunk last night," The voice chuckled, "Would you like some coffee?"

"Yes please, with lots of sugar," Harry requested. 

"Got it," Soon the person walked towards him, two mugs in hand, "Here's your sugar with a little bit of coffee. Do you need me to drive you back to the club so that you can get your car?" 

"Yes please," Harry said, thanking the female in front of him for the coffee. 

This was not usually how one night stands went, though, to be fair, he wasn't really sure that this counted as a one night stand. It was pretty clear that they didn't have sex, but he slept in some random person's house, which counted, right? Harry shook his head, deciding not to focus on the thought too much.

"Well, when you finish your coffee, I can take you to your car. You have your keys, right?" Harry patted the pockets of his jacket, nodding as he heard them jingle. "Congratulations, by the way, though I'm sure you don't remember anything you said to me last night."

"Fill me in on why I'm receiving congratulations, please?" Harry asked sheepishly. 

"Well, you said that you and your friend think that your boyfriend is pregnant. You did mention that you made a dick move, but that you did it for a good reason," The woman nodded her head and waved her hands around as she spoke. 

"Oh," Harry looked down at his coffee, which was quite the opposite of the bitter chuckle that escaped his mouth, "Should've added some whiskey to this before you handed it to me."

"Touchy subject when you're sober, I see," The girl smirked, her snake bites catching the light coming in from the window. 

"I guess," Harry said at he looked outside before turning to the blonde haired girl next to him, "So, tell me, how much did it hurt to bleach your hair? I've heard that it's kind of painful and I've always been a bit worried to do it."

"It didn't hurt when I focussed on something different, and even if I wasn't focussing on something else, the only thing that I didn't like was that it was itchy," The girl nodded her head a bit in thought, "I'm a hair stylist, so if you ever feel like you want to be bold and lighten your brunette locks, I'll be happy to do it."

Harry smiled at the opportunity right in front of him, "What about today?" 

"When was the last time you washed your hair?"

"Yesterday afternoon," Harry said after biting his lip. 

"You want it to just be blonde?"

"Nah, I think an unnatural color would look good," Harry said with a smile. 

"I can call my boss and see if my chair is open for today. I'm pretty sure that it is, but if a walk-in came, then they might've taken my chair. I'm Courtney, by the way," She, Courtney, held out her hand and Harry quickly shook it. 

"How much is this going to cost?" 

"Hmm," Courtney hummed in thought, "About $150, is that okay?" Harry just nodded, knowing that yesterday was his pay day. 

|-/

"Harry Styles, what the hell did you do to your hair?!" Louis yelled at him as soon as he walked into the house. 

"Dyed it, it looks good, does it not?" Harry asked, shaking his long neon pink and blue hair. 

"Harry!" Louis screeched. Harry decided that he like the pink and the blue the most but he couldn't decide which one he liked more and he didn't like ombre, so he'd gotten the left half of his hair pink and the right half was blue. 

"I like it," Harry pouted. 

"Where were you last night and why didn't you answer my messages?! You could've been killed!" Louis switched topics, his voice not lowering. 

"But I wasn't," Harry smirked. 

"You could have been and then what?! The last thing that would've happened between us was an argument!" 

"Okay, but you're missing the point, doll. I'm not hurt and I wasn't killed, so there's no reason to be so angry at me," Harry shrugged. 

"No reason?! I was scared to death. I didn't know where you were, when you'd be back, if you were hurt, if you'd been killed, if something that I did made you angry, if you were just sick of me. All of these what-ifs went through my head and I couldn't think of anything but what could go wrong or what was already wrong! And you think that it's okay to just walk into the house smelling like alcohol, perfume, coffee, and with a whole new hair color?" 

"Considering I live here and you're not the boss of me, yes, I do think that it's perfectly okay to walk in smelling like something other than my boring smell," Harry stalked past Louis and went upstairs, hearing Louis hot on his heels. 

"You and I are dating and you think that it's okay to just walk out and go somewhere, only to come back to me, your boyfriend, smelling like some girl's perfume?" 

"You trust me, don't you?" Harry furrowed his brows. 

Louis shrugged and walked out. Harry nodded at the empty room, the realization setting in. He walked to the door and slammed it shut. He was being super mature, he knew. He was the most mature person in the whole world. 

Harry walked in, only to see that the pregnancy test box that he'd set on the counter the day before was now empty and both faces on the tests had positive signs. He groaned and sunk down the wall, sticking his head between his knees and just sitting there. 

There was no way in hell they were going through this disaster again. He'd rather jump off of a bridge than have to go through this mess again. Well, maybe not jump off of a bridge, but something along those lines. They both cause the same amount of pain, he guessed. He didn't actually know how much pain jumping off a bridge would cause, but he was pretty sure that it, just like what their previous experience with Louis being pregnant was, would be emotionally, physically, and mentally painful.


	29. Chapter 29

"What are we going to do this time?" Harry asked as he sat himself down on the sofa a few days later. 

There was a movie playing in the background, but Harry couldn't bring himself to pay attention to anything but Louis and the growing creature inside of him, let alone learn the title or storyline. It was mostly there for background noise than anything, Louis doing homework while Harry had been showering after getting home from work.

Louis shrugged, not paying much attention to Harry and continuing to put things into his calculator. Harry watched as he scribbled things down onto the paper on the table. He knew that Louis wasn't exactly happy with him still and they hadn't spoken much since that day, but he did want to know what Louis' plan was and what he should expect. 

"Are you still not going to talk to me despite carrying my child and me asking what the future of our lives are going to look like?" Harry scoffed, getting up from the couch to go make dinner. 

Louis simply shrugged so Harry walked into the kitchen, not having the patience to deal with Louis acting like this. This was the reason that they really did not need a kid. If Louis was going to act like a toddler that didn't get the cookie from the cookie jar, then how were they supposed to take care of a child?

Once they were sitting down at the table, Louis cleared his throat before asking, "What do you want it to look like?" 

"What do I want what to look like?" 

"Our future." 

Harry shrugged, "It's really your decision. I'd quite like having a little tot around, but I'm fine with whatever you decide. Just like last time, I'll support whatever decision that you go with." 

"You do know that if I go through with the pregnancy things are going to be extremely hectic and it's going to be a nightmare sometimes, right?" 

Harry just nodded, not really knowing what Louis wanted him to say. He could say something like they could get through it or some weird shit that they say in movies or he could say some random cheesy bullshit line, but he figured that he should be truthful. 

"Fine," Louis said and just like that, the decision was made that he would carry the child for as long as his body would hold it.

\----

"Come out, come out, wherever you are!" Harry called as he searched the kitchen in search of the small boy who was hiding somewhere throughout the house. 

Of course, Louis thought that it'd be better to play hide-and-seek in the dark. This combined with the smallness of the boy including his playfulness and intelligence made it extremely hard to find him. There was a creak that came from the cabinets to his left and he turned around to face them with a grin. 

"Is my sweet boy in here?" Harry asked as he opened the cabinet. 

He heard a little giggle come from the cabinet to his right, but he wasn't sure which one and he wasn't sure how far to his right he could go before he would hit his head on a countertop. Harry hummed as he moved to the next cabinet, knocking on it and smiling wider as a little squeak came from the one beside it. 

"There's my boy!" Harry cheered as he swung the next cabinet door open and reached to tickle the small boy in the corner of the TupperWare, really it was all just knock-off TupperWare but who had to know, whose shirt was lit up with a glow-in-the-dark face that belonged to Buzz Lightyear. 

Loud giggles erupted from the man as he tried to escape from Harry's torture, failing miserably. He climbed out carefully once Harry had stopped his assault and wrapped his arms and legs around Harry's shins, trying to keep him in place. 

He knew that it was getting late if the lack of sunshine was anything to go by, but he didn't quite know just how late it was actually getting, but he knew that when the sun went down, it was close to bedtime. He didn't want to go to sleep early tonight - it was the weekend and they had no plans for tomorrow after all, so why couldn't he just stay up late tonight?

"Lou, baby, let go of me," Harry chuckled as he attempted to walk through the kitchen with Louis wrapped around his legs. "Want a nice warm bottle and then cuddles?" 

"Can't trick me, Daddy," Louis mumbled as he stuck his thumb into his mouth. 

"Thumb out of your mouth," Harry chastised lightly, handing a dummy down to Louis before he could whine. "I'm not trying to trick you, baby boy, I'm just asking if you'd like a bottle and some cuddles? You're going to go to bed at least sometime close to bedtime no matter what, so there's no point in trying to trick you." 

"I not tired," Louis said around the pink dummy in his mouth, though he gave himself away when he rubbed his eyes sleepily.

"Is that so, bub?" Harry asked as he poured the warm milk into the glass bottle before he looked down to the tired man-child wrapped around him.

Louis nodded and mumbled, "Yeah Daddy, I not tired one bit." 

"Well, then I guess you'll just have to stay up with me and watch boring shows then, huh?" Harry teased. 

It was a trick that he'd learned from his mother and spending thousands of hours with Louis. If Louis was having an especially hard time falling asleep or was just being plain stubborn, Harry would let him stay up with him. But instead of turning on cartoons or another show that was entertaining, he would find a channel that was full of infomercials. It always got Louis to go to sleep, even when he was being extremely stubborn.

"No Daddy," Louis whined.

"Then do you want cuddles with your bottle or are we going to have to watch boring night-night shows?" 

"Cuddles," Louis pouted, accepting that he was just not going to win this argument.

"Good choice, baby boy," Harry said as he bent at the waist to try to detach the limbs from his body. "Would you like a bedtime story as well or just cuddles and your bottle?" 

"Cuddles." 

"Then cuddles are what you shall receive. Are you going to be a good boy for Daddy and let him change you before bed?" 

Louis wasn't wet or anything, but he always liked a new nappy under him so that he could always count on it to not get his sheets or pants wet. Louis nodded and yawned, wiping his eyes before whining softly into Harry's shoulder. 

He went down easier than Harry thought he would. Harry thought that, even though Louis was tired, he was going to fight sleep or something, but instead he finished his bottle and was out like a light before Harry even had time to put him in his spot on the bed, tucked between the cool wall and the warmth provided by Harry's body.


	30. Chapter 30

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this is in all lowercase, sorry if that bothers anyone.

"can we go shop for the baby?" louis questioned as he sat himself across from harry the next morning over at the table, both of them with cups of orange juice and plates with banana pancakes covered in strawberry syrup. 

"right now?" harry asked, looking outside.

"yeah, why not?"

"because you and i both don't like driving when it's pouring down rain." 

"well, i'm sure it'll lighten up by the time we finish eating. can we go shopping then?"

"i don't know, lou, we'll see," harry said and louis was fine with that answer clearly. 

to be completely honest, there was a variety of reasons that he didn't want to go shopping, especially shopping for the baby. he obviously wasn't going to mention that to louis, though, sure that it would send him into a frenzy. 

++++

"are we going shopping now, harry?" 

"do you want to take a bath?" harry asked, avoiding louis' question.

"not right now, i don't even have sticky hands," louis frowned. 

was harry trying to say something and he just wasn't catching on? was that harry's way of saying that he stunk? was it him trying to say that he wanted him to be little? louis was torn between wanting to ask him and not wanting to seem stupid. 

"do you want to nap?"

"no, we just woke up."

"want to watch a movie then?" 

"no harry," louis said, getting frustrated with harry, "why can't we just go shopping for the baby?"

"because i don't want to go shopping for the baby," harry admitted quietly, knowing that louis was going to be upset by that confession. 

"why not harry?" louis was quieter with his speaking now.

"i just don't want to, i don't know why," harry lowered his head. 

"are you having second thoughts about it then?" louis' voice shook. 

he knew that this would happen. this is why he should never get pregnant. getting pregnant was a mistake the first time and it was clearly a mistake this time. now harry was going to hate him. 

"i can still get an abortion... if you don't want it... i promise i will, i won't make you take care of us," louis said, now his entire body shaking and not just his voice, though that was being ruined by the tears he was trying to hold in, his vision blurry and his throat burning slightly. 

"i don't care if you have an abortion or not, that's your choice," harry reminded him. 

louis shook his head, "i don't want you mad at me though."

"there's nothing for me to be mad at you for," harry said, suddenly feeling very angry. 

he wasn't sure why he was so angry so quickly, but he was. he stood from his chair and washed his plate, silverware, and cup, each object getting washed their respectable four times, gently and quickly drying them off before setting them in the cabinets they belonged in, wincing slightly at the sound of the glass and silver clinking together, sounding at least 10 times louder than normal. 

"i'll be back, i need to get out for a second," harry cleared his throat, not waiting for a response from louis before making his way towards the door. 

he grabbed his keys from the hook and closed the door behind himself, locking it from the outside. he pulled out from the driveway, now realizing that he'd not grabbed his phone, nor had he told louis that he loved him or anything close to it before leaving. the sudden realization startled him. he always did both of those, just in case something unpredictable happened. 

once he was far enough away from the house, he pulled into a random parking lot, resting his head against the steering wheel and blasting the cold air. his body was shivering but it was like he wasn't there. that's how he'd been feeling for a little while recently, cold and distant. he'd stopped thinking before doing things, he'd stopped cuddling up to louis as much, he'd stopped caring if the food was hot or cold when he ate it, when he wasn't too busy to eat, he'd stopped doing everything that seemed like nothing but really were huge things. 

it was slightly alarming, to say the least. he'd never felt this so strongly in his life. he'd never felt so completely distant from his own body. he'd never felt this kind of numb, not even that one time that his body went into shock after breaking his ankle. 

he banged his head against the steering wheel, thinking that that'd do something to help the internal numbness that he felt. it did nothing to help his internal feelings, but he did begin to feel a dull throbbing in his head, but that was inevitable. he knew that at some point, he was going to feel that pain, he'd be way more worried if he hadn't felt at least that.

++++

harry doesn't know how he found himself in the position that he's in now. one minute he's banging his head on his steering wheel and the next, he's looking at the nutrition facts on the bottles of alcohol in front of him. he was debating whether it was worth wasting the calories on his mind or not. he'd considered just getting water or maybe soda or juice but somehow found himself looking at the different wine bottles before moving to beer, which was followed by tequila, rum, bourbon, and finally moonshine. 

he'd never had to look for alcohol, never felt the need to drink. he had no idea what to look for. was he supposed to look at juice content or think about flavors? what did the different flavors taste like? was it really that important? 

he shook his head as thousands of questions filled his head. he frowned as he heard footsteps coming closer to him. he didn't want someone else to be around him when making this difficult decision that he was faced with. 

"are you finding everything okay today?" a short, blue-haired girl asked him as she stepped up next to him. 

"um," harry thought about telling her yes before deciding that she could help him, "do you know what would be good for people drinking for the first time?" 

"i started out with beer," she said, "but it's kind of difficult to get down sometimes."

at least she was honest. "i like a lot of fruit. is there anything that's really sweet and fruity?" 

"we have a few flavored vodkas and a new moonshine flavor if that's something you'd be interested in." 

"maybe, would you mind helping me pick something out from them?" harry asked, knowing that he was probably getting on the poor girl's nerves.

"sure, follow me," she said cheerfully. 

she was a rather happy girl if this conversation was anything to go by and it was startling harry slightly. what person was normally happy? he had his good days, but what person was like this on an everyday basis? he shook his head, trying not to judge her. 

"we have only the apple moonshine right now," she pointed at it before moving over a few rows, "but we have a variety of flavors of vodka. there are grapefruit, cherry, apple, lime, um, blueberry, and grape smirnoff flavors. there's wine as well, but the vodka and green apple moonshine are my favorite ones, which is why i showed you these over wine." 

"which is your favorite for when you want to get drunk but you still want it to taste good?"

"i really like to mix the cherry and lime with sprite or soda water. it's like a carbonated cherry limeade, but the sprite dilutes some of the... alcohol flavors a little bit, which makes it more tolerable."

"then i'll just buy the lime and cherry ones. i'll pick up soda water and sprite on the way back home. thank you for all of your help," harry smiled. 

"you're welcome," she picked up the two bottles and they walked to her register to check out.

++++

and that's how he ended up at target. he went and got both soda water and sprite, wanting to try both and see which one tasted better in the concoction. however, he looked to the left when he was standing in the aisle and saw a father with his, or someone's but it looked to be his, child looking at the animal crackers behind him. he smiled gently at them, earning a grin from both the child and parental unit. 

he put both two liters into the buggy and continued walking, trying to calm his mind that suddenly wanted to cooperate. it was the one time that he didn't want it to cooperate when it did begin cooperating, but he was thankful that it wanted to process some information, even if it still didn't want to process the fact that he was still a human being on the planet earth and not separated from his body or really anything else for that matter. 

he found himself looking at clothes for infants as he sometimes did. he always had, always knew he'd want kids when he was older, but now that it was being pushed onto him, he'd kind of dropped his slight obsession with baby clothes. it wasn't that he didn't like them or that he suddenly liked them less now that louis was pregnant, it just seemed less important. putting it into words was difficult. he picked up a two piece outfit that came with socks that was designated for 0-3 months and came with cute socks. the baby could grow into it, he reasoned, throwing it into the shopping cart and walking to the registers.


	31. Chapter 31

harry came back home to an empty house. there was no louis and there were no sounds or weird smells. all that there was was silence, save for the clock ticking rhythmically on the wall.

he walked down the hall, his boots and the plastic bags and the glass and the clock being the only things making noise. it was all so very eery and uncomfortable. he was waiting for something, or maybe someone, scary to pop out at any point and kill him or something. he knew that that was unlikely but it didn't keep him from fearing the worst anyway.

he made it to the bedroom and looked at the nightstand where his phone was plugged in still. immediately, he set the bags down and walked over to it, hoping that it would help him track down his little family, which really only consisted of louis at this point. long story short, it didn't. by this point, harry was panicking completely. he didn't want to call anyone because he knew he was to blame for being stupid, but he also wanted to call everyone to make sure that louis was somewhere safe. the world was on its side now, everything weird and sudden and just... wrong.

he swiped his thumb back and forth on the home screen anxiously, not knowing what to do. to call or not to call, that was the big question.

in the end, he called. and called. and called some more. he called everyone in his phone book that might possibly know where louis might be. of course, the voicemail boxes just proved that he was either with them or they weren't by their phones.

finally, he called louis. his sweet, precious louis. he hoped that nothing was wrong. he prayed, ironic considering he wasn't religious in the least, that the boy was safe and okay and as happy as he could be with harry acting the way that he'd been acting.

++++

harry was falling apart. whether he realized it weeks ago when he began to get tired at the drop of a hat from taking care of louis or he's realizing it just now as he's shaking on the floor with tears running down his face and falling into his greasy hair that he's tugged on so much that he's started bleeding and little bits of hair are surrounding him, the world may never know. but as of right now, he knows that he is and has been falling apart slowly, and the world may as well know.

he doesn't know what to do. nothing ever seems right to him anymore. he can't take care of louis properly anymore because he just can't get over the guilt of not being a normal human and he can't get over being guilty over the fact that he's just so damn tired of taking care of someone and getting little in return. he can't take it anymore.

he's breathing, but he's not. he feels like he's not, but the heavy sounds coming from his body tell him otherwise.

he's numb, but he's not. he feels numb, but he can still feel the sharp pain when he yanks just hard enough, too hard for his scalp.

he's dying, but he's... well, actually, he might be.

++++

harry now realizes that maybe his problem is that he's not being taken care of. he takes care of louis 24/7 and it's become a job and a chore more than a hobby or something he loves because he doesn't get taken care of.

++++

louis comes home the next day. harry's mixing the lime and cherry vodka with sprite after deciding that the soda water was okay, but maybe not sweet enough.

the smaller of the two perches himself on the countertop and watches harry as he mixes each evenly and drinks the whole thing, which, to be fair, was equal to only about two shots.

"harry, what the hell is wrong with you?" louis asked, the softness of his voice contrasting with the harshness of his question almost hysterically.

"i don't know, louis," harry said with a chuckle that wasn't quite a chuckle.

"well, you need to figure it out before you ruin everything," louis said looking away from harry.

"oh, so it'll all be my fault if this relationship crumbles? it won't be your fault for not trying? it won't be your fault for making everything negative i say, about you? it won't be your fault for not taking care of me? nothing will be your fault, is that right? it'll all be my fault, for taking care of you to the point that i'm exhausted and taking care of you is a chore.... okay, louis," harry said with a roll of his eyes.

"is that how you really feel? like i'm not trying and that i make everything about me and that i'm a chore?"

"there you go again with making everything negative about you. i didn't say you were a chore, i said that taking care of you is sometimes a chore."

"if that's how you feel, maybe we should break up. completely, this time, not some half ass break up where we keep talking afterwards and we get back together."

"there you go again with not trying. as soon as things get tough, you suddenly want to break up and act as though nothing happened," harry said with a look of minor disgust.

"don't be an asshole," louis sneered.

"i'm an asshole because i'm pointing out your flaws instead of skating over them?"

louis got off the counter and wrapped his arm around his tummy, letting out an annoyed huff. he opened and closed his mouth repeatedly, but he couldn't come up with a comeback. instead, he walked off. just like harry knew he would.

harry didn't follow him to wherever he went. he stood in the kitchen starting at the counter before turning and sliding down the cabinets. he sat there with his head between his spread knees and waited to feel normal again, which, of course, did not come.


	32. Chapter 32

"okay, what can i do to make you feel better or happier or whatever?"

"i don't know, louis. i honestly don't know and i don't know what's wrong with me or anything. i know that i need to be taken care of just as much as you need to, but i don't know what that entails. i know that i don't need to be taken care of the way that you do, but i don't know how else to be taken care of. i'm not used to being the one taken care of, i'm the carer not the cared."

"should we take a bath and snuggle and see if that helps? i'll be the big spoon instead of forcing you to be the big spoon if it makes you feel better," louis tried.

"i don't know, i guess we can try it and see what happens. maybe go from there after that?" harry said.

he sounded so unsure. whether that was because he was unsure of himself or of the situation, neither honestly knew.

"alright, come on daddy," louis said, grabbing harry's hand, "can i still call you daddy?"

harry nodded, then shook his head, ending the motions with a shrug, "i don't know, lou. it just makes me feel so guilty, like i can't take care of you even though you rely on me to do that. like that's my one job and i can't do it for you."

"you have to be taken care of in order to take care of me... let's go start a bath and see how you feel. if you don't want to be called daddy right now, i won't call you daddy. this is for you, not me, h."

harry allowed louis to pull him towards the bathroom, choosing to lay down on the floor instead of sitting on the toilet or something while louis plugged the bathtub and started the water. harry watched as louis undressed himself, focusing on his tummy which looks like it'd poofed out a bit, even though it's probably just harry imagining things. he watched louis' backside as well, because even though he felt like shit, he wasn't going to turn down a free opportunity to just admire louis and his body.

"are you ready?" louis asked pulling harry from his daydreams.

harry nodded, "yeah, okay."

louis helped his stand up, knowing that he would complain otherwise. harry let louis undress him until he was standing by the tub completely nude. harry looked down at the water; the bath bomb that louis put in there a minute or so ago had already turned the water a slight lavender color and it was still fizzing up and dissolving.

"thank you," harry mumbled, leaning forward a bit and pressing a kiss to louis' forehead.

"you're welcome, we all need to be taken care of. now, let me help you relax and get you feeling better."

"are you gonna take a bath with me?"

louis nodded, "if that's okay with you; i didn't get naked for nothing, after all. although, i'm sure you don't mind the view."

"i definitely don't mind the view, i always love it," harry said.

he stepped into the bathtub, noticing that the water was slightly cold, though that was to be expected considering the smaller boy was expecting. he sat down with his back to the tub and his legs wide open for louis to sit between. of course louis sat between his legs, his semi-hard tummy pressing to harry's hard stomach.

"mind if i just sit on your dick or something?" louis asked, half joking, though he was actually kinda horny and he wouldn't mind sitting on his daddy's cock.

"if that's what you would like, sure. the offer isn't off the table if you want it to remain there, but you're doing the work if you want to be fucked."

louis nodded, deciding that he'd allow harry some time to rest before sinking onto his cock. that gave him time to plan and decide what he wants to do. he knew he wanted a cock in him, but he didn't quite know whether he wanted it to just be in him or if he wanted to be fucked. or, rather, fuck himself literally.

"alright daddy," louis said as he reached behind himself and sunk onto harry's semi hard dick, "thank you, i love you."

"love you too, lou," harry mumbled, still not quite feeling like himself. he knew that louis could tell, but wasn't asking about it, probably out of respect for harry. 

"are you okay?" louis asked, grinding down on harry.

"i'm getting there i think, i don't know, lou."

"okay, it's okay. am i making you feel a little better?"

harry shrugged, "i don't know, bugs."

"okay," louis said and rested his head on harry's shoulder, trying not to be upset by the fact that he wasn't making harry feel better.

****

"want to cuddle for a while?" louis asked once they were out of the bath.

"sure."

"i know i said i'd the big spoon, but do you mind if i be the small spoon? i was really, really enjoying the cock in my guts."

"you know what, do you wanna try and see if fucking you hard and rough makes me feel better? will you let me try that? will you let me just use you and see if that makes me feel better?" harry asked.

louis, wanting nothing more than please harry and make him feel better and happy after he put harry in this sad and miserable state, agreed. the only thing he made harry do was promise not to hurt the baby and not to hurt him too much. and honestly, he was worried. he knew he shouldn't be worried and he knew that if he said to stop, harry would, but he was still worried about what this entailed.

would harry want him to do something crazy? would harry make him do something yucky? would harry listen to him? would harry make him cry a lot? would harry make him beg? what was gonna happen? nothing was set in stone and nothing was planned and that made louis beyond anxious.

"you'll be good for me, right?"

louis agreed once more, though he wasn't sure what he was agreeing to. was he agreeing to being abused for a while? was he agreeing to being hurt? was he agreeing to being tied up and abandoned? what was he agreeing to?

****

it was fun; their time doing what harry needed and wanted to do. louis knew that if it hadn't been for harry getting so miserable, they, or at least louis, wouldn't have ever done some of the things that he made louis do. louis definitely wouldn't have been the one to suggest some of the things they did either.

harry contorted louis into all sorts of positions, most pleasurably and some not so much, but harry enjoyed it. harry experimented with icy hot as well, putting it on louis' nipples and dick, just wanting to see how he reacting to it after seeing it online somewhere. they also experimented a bit with food, harry requesting that louis eat off of him and his dick and out of his mouth, which... that was a little weird to louis. louis also didn't enjoy when harry put a chastity cage on him and fucked him until he cried and begged and screamed and felt raw on the inside. then, and only then, harry pulled out and used lube, making the burn less.

after that, harry decided to tell louis some of his sexual fantasies in return for the smaller boy giving up his body for almost four hours. once he'd told louis some of his utmost secret and special fantasies, he put a cock ring on louis and put a remote-controlled vibrator in louis, giving him a book and watching as he tried to read aloud while falling apart on the vibrator.

god, louis was so precious. there weren't many people that harry'd been with that would've allowed him to use them like louis let him. he loved him so much, and not just because of how sexual he was or how willing he was, but just because he was. he existed and for that reason, harry loved him; he loved him so much. and nothing, not even harry himself, would take louis away from him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this ended up becoming sexual, not sure how... anyway, i hope that at least one person liked this chapter.


	33. Chapter 33

"I love you," Harry whispered into Louis' hair.

It was quiet. Everything was quiet at this time of night. It was also dark, the moon and the accompanying stars hiding away behind clouds. It was a night that looked like it'd be cold, but in reality, it was quite warm out.

Louis didn't respond. That was okay. Harry knew Louis loved him, Harry also knew that he was almost always tired and was probably asleep as they spoke. It didn't change feelings though.

Figuring that Louis was asleep, Harry pulled his sweaty body away from Louis' sweaty body and took the comforter off of himself. It was too damn hot to be cuddling, especially under a heavy ass comforter that made them hot in the middle of winter.

"No," Louis mumbled, fighting his way out of the comforter as well and back into Harry's space.

"Baby, it's hot," Harry groaned.

They stayed like that for a while, Louis holding his Harry in place, latched onto him like a koala bear.

"At least let me get up and strip and make it cooler," Harry sighed when he realized that Louis wasn't going to let up on this cuddling thing.

"Fine," Louis whined, "Go ahead and abandon me."

Harry knew Louis didn't mean it, but every single time Louis said something like that, he couldn't help but feel a twinge of guilt mixed with anger and sadness. It was an odd combination of feelings for an unknown reason.

"Stop saying that, Louis," Harry mumbled as he got his clothing off.

"Whatever," Louis grumbled, throwing the comforter off the bed and turning so his back would face Harry when he came to lay back down.

"I don't know what crawled up your ass, but you should try fishing it out. I'm gonna go sleep in the guest room now."

****

"Wake uuuuuppp!" Louis yelled as he jumped on the mattress next to Harry's head.

"No Louis , let me sleep a little bit more. I deserve it. I'll wake up in a little bit to make you your special breakfast, but please just let me sleep," Harry groaned.

He loved Louis with his whole heart and more, he really did, but fuck did he wake up early and expecting the world. He never had enough, clearly, and it was always Harry's job to make sure to come close to giving him enough - which, by the way, was one hundred percent impossible. It wasn't the fault of either of them that Louis was so incredibly spoiled and knew he deserved everything he wanted and needed and more - well, okay, maybe it was their own faults.

"No, I want my breakfast now!" Louis shouted, throwing his hands in the air before crossing them over his chest and adding a pout to his face.

"Louis, go get a Pop Tart or something from the lazy Susan, I don't want to get up right now. And I know you don't want to go to the think about it chair, so stop pouting."

They had separate chairs - a think about it chair was on the way to time out and time out was past thinking about it but before spanking. It worked rather well with the way that they had it set up.

A tantrum or meltdown would lead to going to the think about it chair which had Louis' calming bottle and a few other sensory objects meant to help calm him. Anything worse resulted in time out which was the boring chair that Louis had begun making a hole into the arm of. It faced a wall and there were no calm down bottles or sensory objects.

The system worked for them, granted they'd only be trying it out for a few months now, and so they kept it. It allowed them both to have many options and various punishments. In Harry's opinion, it made it easier to fit a punishment to the crime or crimes, when there happened to be multiple crimes committed.

"Can I eat in here?" Louis asked.

"Sure, if that's what'll make you happy."

"Can I be littler later on today?"

"We'll see, bugsy," Harry sighed.

He didn't have a problem with it as of now, but plans change sometimes. He still wasn't feeling one hundred percent back up to par yet and didn't want to push himself too much. It did upset him that he had to deny Louis of these little things, though - pun intended.

"Okay," Louis replied, though this time it was a bit more sullen than the previous chipper and upbeat tone he'd carried.

"I'm sorry baby," Harry apologized guiltily.

Louis didn't say anything, he nodded though. Harry would take a nod; it was better than the alternative, which was a complete lack of response.

"Do you want to find someone else?" Harry asked suddenly.

"What?" Louis asked, his eyes filling with tears quickly.

"Do you want to find someone else?" Harry repeated. "I'll still be your boyfriend, if you even want that, but you'll have a caretaker. I'm clearly not fulfilling both roles adequately, so would you like to look for someone else to fill one or both roles? It's your decision, I'll leave it completely up to you."

It was clear that this was hurting Harry, but it was also clear that Harry was being very serious with this conversation. He was willing to allow someone else into their life to take care of Louis when he was little. Hell, he was willing to allow Louis to leave him or be with two men at once, just to ensure Louis' happiness.

Louis took a deep breath before replying.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> what would you guys like him to say? I have ideas for either way it could go. message me or comment.


End file.
